


The mysterious past of Professor Novak

by evilsquirre1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsquirre1/pseuds/evilsquirre1
Summary: Castiel Novak is in a rut he goes to work and home with the moments of occasionally pining for his beautiful neighbor Dean. But nothing is what it seems not even his hot neighbor. Can Castiel find out about his family and the invention his uncle and mother created before the past catches up to him.





	1. Meet Dean

Castiel was tired. Today had been a long day at Stanford University. Meg and Ruby were sitting together in his last class of the day; Quantum Mechanics. Having the two worst and most creative troublemakers in the same class was difficult to say the least.  
Meg also had a tendency to make him blush like a twelve year old discovering boobs for the first time. The fact that he was openly gay didn’t seem to deter Meg. Castiel had even taken to keeping his suit jacket on to stop her from ogling his ass throughout the class. But today the classroom was stifling hot and about five minutes into class he was forced to discard the suit jacket. As he did so, Meg’s phone starting playing Pony by Ginuwine, causing the rest of the class to erupt in laughter. He silenced them with his patented intense professor stare, but the damage was done and the class lost focus.  
Ruby seemed to be jealous of Meg’s attention to Castiel’s posterior and took her revenge by questioning everything he said. Meg enjoyed Ruby’s jealously so she started licking her lips and caressing his body with her eyes. That was the longest hour and 15 minutes of his life. Because of all questions and delays he only got through half the material he intended to cover. Thank god that was his last class of the day. As he was packing up Meg slunk up to his desk smiling seductively at him.  
“Professor Novak I had some questions regarding the mid-term paper.” Meg said while twirling a dark curl around her index finger.  
“How can I be of assistance?” Castiel asked and immediately regretting making eye contact as her gaze roved hungrily over his chest.  
“I was hoping to meet with you on Monday so you can examine my outline. I want to make sure I give you everything you need.” Meg whispered with a wink.  
Castiel grabbed his glasses off the desk and put them on to examine his calendar. “I have time at 11:30 on Monday you can come by then.”  
“11:30 sounds good. It’s around lunch time, shall I bring us some food?” Meg smiled letting her finger trail across the pendant she wore that was nestled between her perky breasts.  
“That won’t be necessary Meg, I will see you on Monday.” Castiel said hoping to end the conversation quickly.  
“I look forward to it.” Meg said and walked towards Ruby who was shooting daggers are Castiel. He overheard Meg saying to Ruby “I love it when he wears the glasses, he’s like a naughty librarian. The things I could do to that man.”  
“Why don’t you give it up? He’s gayer then the Village People doing an Elton John tribute album.” Ruby said with disgust. Last thing Castiel heard has they left the room was Meg’s laughter.  
Castiel packed up as fast as he could, shoving his papers into his briefcase in no particular order. As he was stumbling to his baby blue Ford Focus, his cellphone alert popped up to remind him about dinner with Uncle Gabe. He sighed as he stared at his phone. Uncle Gabe was a genius who had raised him since he was four and his parents died in a car accident. He had an eidetic memory and hasn’t forgotten anything since 1979, but he was also a trickster that enjoyed pranks more than air. Uncle Gabe was also the reason Castiel got into Physics. He was a well-respected experimental physicist, among the top requested professors for speaking engagements; his flair for drama and crazy demonstrations explained why his talks always sold out. Uncle Gabe liked to brag about his IQ of 184 being fourteen points higher than Stephen Hawking.  
He loved and respected his genius uncle, but tonight’s dinner was not something he was looking forwarded to. Uncle Gabe had a new main squeeze. This one he referred to as “Moose”, Castiel did not want to know why. At twenty-two not only was he twenty-four years younger than Gabriel, he was four years younger than Castiel. This was just going to be creepy and uncomfortable. Uncle Gabe insisted his Sammy was a brilliant law student whose ass should be listed as the eighth wonder of the world. The word student was all Castiel really heard in that sentence.  
Castiel was lost in his thoughts of his uncle and his possibly-still-breastfeeding boyfriend as he pulled his car up to his townhouse and spotted his beautiful neighbor was washing his big black car again. Castiel nearly swallowed his tongue as the sunlight glinted off the drops of water littering the golden skin of Dean’s arms.  
Castiel had spoken to Dean once. This amazing event in his otherwise uneventful life occurred when Cas stopped by because Dean’s mail was delivered to him in error. Dean had just moved in and Castiel didn’t expect the door of his new neighbor’s townhouse to be opened by a Greek god. But there Dean had been, all six feet one inch of muscled manhood. Blue denim never molded an ass the way it worshipped at the shrine of Dean’s money maker. Those incredible jeans seemed to be the only thing he was wearing. His style of dress along with those beautiful green eyes and full lips put unclean thoughts into Cas’ head. Castiel had managed to stammer enough words to return the misguided mail. Cas quickly ended the visit, mumbling an excuse about working on papers for school. He can remember Dean thanking him with that unforgettable whiskey-smooth voice. That voice was a one way ticket to boner town for Castiel and he ran out of there before Dean could see. Straight guys didn’t take it well when a nerdy guy in a trench coat popped a boner in front of them. This he knew from past experience.  
Since then Castiel had avoided his gorgeous- and clearly out of his league- neighbor. Sadly he did get to watch the parade of both beautiful women and men coming in and out of the town house. Making Cas realize his neighbor wasn’t quite as straight as he initially believed. Cas’ gaydar had always been faulty. He was shocked the first time he saw a man doing the walk of shame from the townhouse; Cas was leaving for work when Dean in low slung jeans, bed hair and little else provided cab fare for a beautiful blue eyed man. Dean had winked when he caught Cas’ eye causing Cas to walk into the side of his car and embarrass himself once again in front of the man.  
The sight of Dean washing his car was something Castiel enjoyed. He seems to always wash the black beast of a car without a shirt which explained the perfectly even tan coloring his freckle dusted skin. Just as Castiel parked his car, Dean bent over to rinse his sponge giving Castiel an excellent view of that perfect round ass. He just managed to hit the brakes on his car before going right through the garage door. As Cas opened his car door Dean was standing back up. So Cas gets a full frontal view of the sculpted torso, the sunlight hitting Dean in a way that brought out the golden highlights in his brown hair and made his green eyes sparkle. Cas knew he should look away but they seemed to be trapped in some type of staring contest.  
Dean broken the stare first and greeted him with a smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes and made Cas want to kiss the creases, “Hey Cas. How’s your day going?”  
Maybe the sight of Dean without a shirt had caused brain damage because he answered truthfully with, “So horrible, I just spent an hour being sexually and verbally harassed.” Dean’s easy smile was replaced with a frown.  
“That’s not right. You should report that teacher to the college.” Dean said with genuine concern.  
Cas’ brow creased in confusion, his head tilted to the left while he tried to understand what Dean was talking about. “What teacher?”  
Dean seemed embarrassed “I thought you were going to college. Was I wrong?”  
“No, but I’m the teacher. Well professor officially.” Cas said using air quotes when he said the word professor.  
Dean’s face turned to shocked and he said “How old are you?”  
“Twenty-six.”  
“You’re a twenty-six year old college professor?” Dean asked looking at Cas like he was teasing.  
Cas felt his face start to turn red. He didn’t like feeling like a freak and he was the youngest Associate Professor at Stanford. “Well I graduated high school at fifteen and got my PHD at twenty-one.” Cas sees Dean’s face getting more and more surprised and tries to explain. “But I mean the BS degree; I did in two years because the classes were so easy. Well, I mean, not easy but I grew up with a physics genius and we would play games on the weekends so he kind of taught me ahead of time. So the BS was easy because of that.” Dean’s face still looked shocked and Cas couldn’t seem to stop the verbal diarrhea, his brain screamed ‘STOP TALKING!’ So with a last ditch effort to show being an associate physics professor at twenty-six is completely normal, he shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at his shiny shoes. “Anyway, I don’t have tenure so I’m just an associate professor.”  
The silence sat there weighing on Cas, not sure if he should wait for Dean’s reply or just rush in the house and hide under his bed. Finally Dean replied with, “Wow! So, I live next to a genius.”  
Cas dares a look up and sees Dean’s smiling at him. The knot in Castiels stomach loosens as he replies “I’m not a genius, I just grew up with one.”  
“So you have some students hot for teacher?” Dean asks.  
It takes Cas a minute to pick up the thread of the conversation, “Oh yes. I have a student and she seems determined to make inappropriate comments while undressing me with her eyes. It’s most uncomfortable.”  
“She the only one?” Dean asked sounding doubtful.  
“Yes and I think she’s doing it to make her girlfriend jealous since the girlfriend is also in the class. So I have one making inappropriate comments while the other shoots me dirty looks. I don’t know how to handle this. I haven’t had to deal with anything like this before and because it was hot today I took off my jacket and she played stripper music, from the Magic Mike movie.” He throws his hands up in the air, missing the quirk of Dean’s upper lip “Why the hell did she download that to her phone? No way was that her regular ring tone!” Cas wished his mouth would stop talking but apparently it’s on auto pilot.  
Dean looks amused with Cas’ rambling, “So you got one with the hots for you and another shooting you with the laser eyes. Sounds like quite the problem. Interesting taste in movies by the way.”  
“You seem amused by my issues. Any useful information to share?” Cas said, his tired irritation overriding his attraction.  
“Bring a fan to class,” Dean says with a easy smile not bothered. Cas’ eyes drift down to see that Dean is still shirtless. His eyes track a drop of water as it drips down the happy trail into the waistband of his pants. Cas’ face blushes brightly with the realization that he’s ogling Dean. Cas quickly averts his eyes from where they have traveled without his permission.  
“I have to go.” Cas blurts. “I have dinner plans.” Cas is too busy running away to catch Dean’s look of disappointment. Inside his town house Cas bangs his head against the door, beyond annoyed with himself. He had about an hour to get ready to meet his uncle and the “fetus” he’s currently dating.


	2. Meeting the moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets Uncle Gabe's young boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had someone beta the first chapter. But they weren't able to continue with edits so the next chapters don't have a beta. Sorry for any typos.

After a quick shower Cas is dressing in casual clothes that his uncle insisted on buying, because he was sick of seeing Cas wear those “damn suits” everywhere. He does agree the slim fit jeans are more comfortable than his suits. But the tight fit of the pants make him feel self-conscience.   
“Meg better never see me in those.” He thinks frowning at the way the denim clings to his ass. He pulls on his Led Zeppelin t-shirt hoping to cover more of his ass, it doesn’t work. Frowning he gives up putting on his black chucks, a quick check in the mirror shows he’s suitably ‘casual.’ His dark hair’s sticking up in fifteen different directions. He attempts to pat it down while rushing out of the house concerned about being late.  
He gives to diner’s parking lot 10 minutes late; the first thing that catches his eye is the Greek god’s Chevy Impala. Cas is automatically turned on by the vehicle. Every time he sees the car he gets half hard just picturing his beautiful neighbor washing it shirtless. It’s like the car causes a pavlovian boner response which is not a good thing. The parking lot also has Uncle Gabe’s ridiculous vehicle. Seriously only his uncle would drive a Lotus Elise to a cheap diner for dinner. He rushes into the diner spotting his uncle in a corner booth with the tallest man he has ever seen.   
“Sorry I’m late.” He apologies as he approaches the table.   
“Cassie there you are.” Uncle Gabe loud voice echoes through the diner as he’s pulled into a bear hug. The tall man child, who he assumes is the famous moose, is giving his uncle an adoring look.   
“This is my moose, Sam. Sam this is my Cassie I raised him from an infant.” He’s smiling in delight as he introduces his young lover to his nephew.   
“My name’s Castiel and he didn’t raise me from an infant, I was 4 years old. Nice to meet you Sam.” Castiel corrects shooting his uncle a dirty look before smiling politely to the Sasquatch in front of him.  
Sam smiles showing dimples that make him look even younger. Cas has to admit he’s very attractive, not a Greek god like Dean, more like an overgrow puppy with the muscle tone of a linebacker. “Nice to meet you Castiel.”  
“Please call me….” before he can finish he hears Dean say “Cas?” He turns to face him.   
“Hello Dean.” Cas says wondering why Dean’s at his uncle’s table.   
“You know my brother?” Sam asks.   
“He’s my neighbor.” Dean and Cas respond in unison.   
“That’s cute look how they answer together. Now finish each other’s sentences.” Uncle Gabe says with a smirk on his face.  
“I almost didn’t recognize him without the trench coat.” Dean say letting his eyes roam over Cas’ slim frame.   
“Cassie is banned from wearing the flasher coat and his ugly ass suit around me. He starting wearing that damn suit in high school, what fifteen year old wears a suit to school? It didn’t make a good impression on the other kids.” Uncle Gabe looks at Cas with obvious affection while ruffling his hair. His face turns bright red at Uncle Gabe’s teasing words and Dean’s appraising gaze.   
“It would’ve made an impression on me.” Dean says with wink.   
“Okay lay off Cas before he turns the color of a fire engine. Have a seat.” Sam says laughing and diffusing the situation as Dean gives Cas one more admiring look.   
Castiel keeps his head down while fumbling to his seat suddenly grateful for the fetus his uncle is dating. Sam may be the youngest in the group but he’s quite mature for his age. He didn’t put too much importance in Dean’s wink, since the man flirts with everyone including their elderly neighbor, Ms. Mosley. Flirting seemed to be his default setting.   
Dean quickly takes the seat across from Cas on the other side of the booth.   
“So Gabe tells me you became a professor by my age?” Sam asks sounding impressed.  
“I’m just an associate professor, I don’t have tenure.” He explains with a shrug trying to downplay his freakiness.   
“Cas is a genius.” Dean injects.  
“I’m not a genius.” He insists.  
“Sorry kiddo but you are. I had your IQ tested it was 165, that’s genius level.” Gabe jumps in.   
“when did you have my IQ tested?”  
“During the SATs, I had the proctor slip in an IQ test.” Gabe says without shame.  
“That was a timed test!!! I could’ve run out of time and failed the exam! How could you do that?” Cas asks upset.  
“Cassie chill you had plenty of time.” laughing at his stunned expression.  
“You’re a genius, I knew!” Dean interjects with a happy smile.   
“Okay new subject, Sam how are you enjoying law school?” Cas asks.  
Dean groans, “Oh god now we’ll never get him to shut up.”   
Sam gives a bitch face as he says, “Jerk”  
“Bitch,” comes the automatic reply.   
The conversation opens up after that and Cas realizes he’s have a good time. Sam’s not at all what he pictured. He’s not a gold digger, he’s going to school full time and working part time to pay his college bills. Sam looks at Gabe genuine affection, perhaps even love. Most people see Uncle Gabe as a larger than life trickster, but Sam sees past the mask to the true man underneath.   
Dean’s gorgeous but he’s also smart, funny, and self-deprecating. He’s loyal to his brother but enjoys putting Sam on the spot by telling embarrassing childhood stories and Uncle Gabe is soaking up every word. Time passes quickly when he glances at his watch it’s already 11PM. The food has long since been devoured including the pie Dean insisted everyone get because “the Roadhouse makes the best pie.” He hadn’t been lying; Cas enjoyed his cherry pie very much. But his exhausting day is catching up with him.   
“I should get going it’s been a long day.” Cas says with a yawn.  
“Oh come on the night’s still young!” Uncle Gabe complains.   
“I understand but some of us woke up before noon today.” Cas teases his uncle.  
“Spoilsport!” Gabe pouts.  
Dean chimes in, “I should go to.”  
“Fine Fine.” Gabe says as Sam pats his hand consolingly. Both men reach of their wallets but are waved off.  
“I’ll take care of the check.” Dean tries to argue but Gabe insists on paying. So they say their goodbyes and walk together to the parking lot. Now that they are alone all of Cas’ words have dried up. His brain goes into panic mode urging him to say something. But everything seems stupid. He’s supposed to be a genius, what kind of genius can’t form a damn sentence? He arrives at his car much too quickly.  
“This was fun we should hang out more often.” Dean says breaking Castiel out of his downward self-hate spiral.   
“Yes I agree it was nice.” He replies awkwardly adding nothing to move the conversation forward.  
“Goodnight.” Dean says wandering across the parking lot where his beautiful black baby is parked. Cas quickly enters his car and bangs his head on the steering wheel.   
He turns the key and nothing happens. He tries again and the car doesn’t make a single sound. He pops the hood getting back out of the car and staring at the engine like he has a clue what he’s doing. He knows nothing about cars. He hears the rumble of the Impala and turns to see Dean’s car next to him with the window rolled down.  
“Car trouble?” Dean asks.  
“Yes it won’t start, I don’t know why.” Cas answers glaring at the car.  
“Go head and start it for me.” Dean said getting out of his car.   
“Okay,” He hurries to his car and turns the key again. Hearing just a click and nothing else.   
“Yup your starter’s toast, it has to go into the shop.” Dean says with absolute certainty.   
“Are you sure?” amazed he could know so fast.  
“Well I’ve been working on cars since I was thirteen so I’m pretty damn sure.” Dean replies with a self-assured smirk.  
Cas’ worried he has insulted him. “I’m sorry I don’t know what you did for a living.”  
“No worries. My garage has a tow yard attached so I can have it towed over tonight. If we have the part in stock I can get your car back to you tomorrow.”  
“That would be amazing thank you.” He replies pulling out his phone to call a cab.  
“What are you doing?” Dean asks looking confused.   
“I’m calling a cab to get home.” He answers as though this should be clear.   
Dean grabs his phone disconnecting the call. “Dude we live next door to each other just ride with me.” As he gives the phone back their hands touch and Cas quickly pulls his hand back embarrassed.   
“Thank you, you’re very kind.”   
Dean rubs the back of his neck looking bashful. “Grab a seat I’ll be right there I just need to call over to the tow yard.”   
From the passenger seat he has a perfect view of this beautiful man. Dean’s voice is husky he can’t make out the words but whatever the person on the other side of the phone said has him laughing. His eyes crinkle with amusement and his face breaks out a genuine smile. It takes Cas’ breath away so see such joy on his face. Dean notices Cas watching and gives him a thumbs up.   
The driver’s door opens and Dean hops behind the wheel. “Jo checked we have the part so I can fix your car tomorrow.”   
“Thank you.” He repeats.  
“Okay no more ‘thank yous’ of course I’m going to help you. Sam and Gabe are together so we’re family now.”  
“I should probably stop have incestuous thoughts then.” He replies without thinking. His eyes bug out and he puts his hand over his mouth.   
Dean gives a surprised bark of laughter, “Cas you little pervert you.” He says teasing the other man.  
“I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me.”  
“I’m hoping it was lust.” Dean says smiling.  
“No I mean yes but no I didn’t mean anything.” Cas stutters out until finally he just puts his head in his hands. “Shoot me now.”  
“I was thinking I would take you to dinner instead.” Dean replies.  
He spreads his fingers peeking one eye out. “Really?” He asks in a hopeful voice.  
“What’re you doing tomorrow night?”   
Cas gives him a gummy smile and replies “going to dinner with you.”  
“Right answer, you really are a genius.” Dean retorts.   
Cas laughs as they arrive back at the townhouse.   
“Let me get your phone number so we can arrange things with your car and dinner.” He hands over his phone and Dean enters his number. He hands the phone back and Cas smiles coyly unsure of what to do next.   
“Thank you for the ride and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He says but hesitates opening the door to leave. He figures being bold worked before so he leans over and gives Dean a soft kiss. He puts back with pink cheeks; Dean gives him one of those genuine smiles that he’s quickly getting addicted to.   
Dean lays a hand softly across Cas’ cheek. “I’m looking forward to dinner.”   
He returns Cas’ kiss with a gentle one of his own. Cas leaves the car with a wide smile on his face. He glances back to see Dean is watching him go to his door. He stumbles over some tree roots but quickly regains his balance. He looks again and Dean is still watching him grinning from ear to ear. Cas quickly glances away and opens his door. He can’t resist one last look and Dean is still watching him. He waves good night and Dean waves back. After the door closes he leans against it with a happy expression on his face. Dean has the softest lips and is an amazing kisser. He can’t believe he scored a date with the Greek god/mechanic. Cas sleeps easily that night.


	3. Gabe's gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel opens his front door and his whole life changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first destiel fiction and I would love feedback. My plan is to update this fiction once a week until that story is done. There is no beta so I'm sorry about any rough sentences or typos.

Castiel was woken up on Saturday at 6AM by persistent banging at his door. Blurry eyed he stumbled around the bedroom throwing on clothes. He planned to yell at the person violating his front door, it was probably Uncle Gabe, his habit was to stay out all night then pop by in the morning bright eyed and bushy tailed with coffee and donuts.   
“Coming,” Castiel yelled through the door letting his irritation show in his voice. When he opened the door it isn’t Uncle Gabe.   
“Hello, I’m Sergeant Hendricks with the Santa Clara County’s sheriff’s office. I’m trying to reach Castillo Novak” replied the stranger and in an instant Castiel’s wide awake.   
“I’m Castiel Novak,” he replied nervously.   
“Mr. Novak can you account for your whereabouts last night?”   
Castiel’s distress is increasing with each passing minute. “I met my Uncle Gabe and his boyfriend, Sam Winchester, for dinner. My neighbor Dean is Sam’s brother, he was also there. When I left dinner my car won’t start so Dean had it towed and drove me home. What’s this all about?”  
“Can Dean confirm your story?” The sergeant asks.  
“Yes he lives next door on the left side of me. What is this about?” His voice cracking with fear.  
“I’m sorry to inform you that a vehicle matching Gabriel Milton’s was run off the Golden Gate Bridge at 1AM this morning. It was recovered; search teams are still looking for Mr. Milton’s body.” Sergeant Hendricks answered is a soft voice.  
Castiel’s body felt hot then cold, all the blood in his body was rushing to his ears dimming the noises in the room. He can’t believe what he’s heard. “Are you sure it was his car?”   
“One of the witnesses reported the car was a Lotus Elise with the license plate Loki69. Also we have video footage for the bridge cameras confirming the witness report. He was seen leaving Antonio’s Nut House with Sam Winchester. We spoke to Sam, he said after dinner the two went to the night club to go dancing. Mr. Winchester had an early class so Mr. Milton dropped him home before going to San Francisco. He was going to a place called Bob's Donut & Pastry Shop because he was going finish the Bob’s Donut Challenge in less than 2 minutes. I’m not sure what that means. But he never made it to the donut shop” Sergeant Hendricks explained sounding confused.  
“It’s a big donut and if you eat it in 2 minutes or less you get a refund of $8. His personal best was 2 minutes 37 seconds.” Castiel explained in a haze.  
“I’m very sorry for your loss. We’ll keep you updated on the search for his body. Is there someone I should call?” Sergeant Hendricks asks sympathy in his voice. Those words break through the haze in Castiel’s mind.   
“No there’s no one to call.” His voice is barely a whisper; Sergeant Hendricks gives a squeeze to his shoulder and walks out the door leaving him alone.   
He closes the door and stares at it trying to understand. His brain can’t think of what to do, all he can think about is that he’ll never see Uncle Gabe again. An hour passes and he doesn’t move he stares at the closed door froze in time and space. Finally thoughts enter his brain he needs to make funeral arrangements. Uncle Gabe was one of the wealthiest people in the country. Once the media finds out he was killed and it’ll be a circus. So he calls the only person he trusts Balthazar Birch is Uncle Gabe’s best friend and lawyer. Gabe and Balty went to boarding school together and had developed a friendship that lasted decades.   
“This better be important!!” Says an irritated English accented voice.   
“Uncle Gabe is dead. The police just told me, I don’t know what to do. What should I do?” Cas says in a rush.  
“What happened?” Balty answers in shock.  
“Someone ran him off the Golden Gate Bridge. Why would someone do that? He was the best person I knew. Why would someone take him from me? He was my only family. I’m alone.” Cas’ voice is shaking as he speaks.  
“Shit! Shit! Castiel can you meet me in the office in 20 minutes?”   
“Yes I can do that.” Cas replies rubbing the tears from his eyes.  
“It’ll be alright. I promise just meet me at the office and we’ll work through this together.” Balthazar speaks in a soothing voice.   
“Thank you Balthazar.” Castiel replies and hangs up the phone.   
On auto pilot he brushes he teeth and puts on deodorant. He locks up the house and walks out to his car, but there’s no car. He remembers his car’s in the shop. His first instinct is to call Uncle Gabe for a ride and then it really hits him that he’ll never be able to call Uncle Gabe again. A wave of despair rushes over him and his control snaps, sobs knock him to his knees in driveway. He’s so enveloped in his grief he isn’t aware of the sights and sounds around him. He’s just replaying the last time he saw Uncle Gabe and trying to figure what he could have done to save him.   
Slowly sounds filter into his haze of grief. The first sound is the robins singing in the trees. They sound so joyful it’s wrong that Uncle Gabe will never hear it again. The slam of a door is the next sound that enters his consciousness. Then suddenly there is a pair warm hands lifting his face from his arms and he’s staring into concerned green eyes.   
“Cas what’s wrong?” Dean asks.   
“I have to go but I don’t have a car.” Castiel hiccups trying to get his crying under control.

“Where do you need to go? I can give you a ride.” Dean answers concern lacing his voice. 

“I have to see Balthazar; he’ll know what to do.” Castiel replies his blue eyes meet Deans and there are silent tears streaking down his face, “I don’t know what to do. What do I do Dean?”

Dean doesn’t know what’s going on, but it looks like Castiel whole world has ended. He wonders who Balthazar is feeling jealous but quickly lets that feeling go. Dean’s cell phone vibrates in his pocket again but he ignores it. 

“I’ll take you to Balthazar then we can go to the garage and get you a loaner car. Does that sound good?” Dean voice is comforting. Castiel doesn’t reply just nods his head yes. “Okay let’s get you off this cold ground.” Dean helps Castiel off the ground just as his phone starts ringing. 

He answers and Dean only hears part of the conversation, “hello.” 

“No I’m fine.” 

“I was delayed I forgot my car’s in the shop.” 

“A friend’s bringing me to your office.” The word office relieves some of the jealousy Dean was trying to ignore. Dean goes to the impala to give Castiel his privacy.

As Dean settles in the car his phone vibrates again. He pulls it out and sees Sam calling. He answers the phone to the sound of his baby brother crying. Dean’s instantly alert. “What’s wrong?” 

“He’s gone, Gabe’s gone.” Sam’s broken voice answers. 

“What happened?” Dean says with a calm he doesn’t feel. He looks across the driveway to Castiel’s slumped shoulders and he knows the truth before Sam says it. 

“Gabe’s dead. Someone ran him off the Golden Gate Bridge” Sam cries through the phone then breaks into heart wrenching sobs. 

“I’m so sorry Sam.” Dean said feeling numb. It’s hard to believe someone so full of life can be gone in the blink of an eye. 

Sam’s cries ease up, “Dean I’m worried about Cas, Gabe was his whole family. Can you check on him?”

“I’m with him now. His car broke down last night it’s in the shop. He needs a ride to some guy named Balthazar? I agreed to take him there.”

Sam sounds relieved, “Balthazar is Gabe’s friend and attorney. Please watch over him and tell him if he needs anything to call me.” Sam voice cracks at the end of the sentence.

“I will Sammy. Is there anything you need? I have a spare room if you want to come over for this weekend. I don’t think you should be alone.” Dean says while looking out the windshield. Cas has hang up the phone and is walking over to the car.

“Thanks Dean, I would like that I just need to arrange things here, e-mail teachers about the classes I’ll be missing and I’ll be over later.”

“You know where the spare key is, just let yourself in.” Dean answers. They say their goodbyes just as Cas sits in the passenger seat.

“Was that Sam?” He asks. “Did he tell you?”

“Yeah, I’m so sorry, Gabe was a good guy.” Dean replies. 

“Thank you for the ride. Balthazar was concerned; I told him I would be there in 20 minutes. That was an hour ago.” Cas is looking down at his hands not meeting Deans’ eyes. He gives directions to the office but doesn’t say anything else so they drive in silence. 

At the office Balthazar isn’t in a suit, instead he’s wearing dark jeans and a deep v neck black t-shirt. Balthazar still looks regal in the casual clothing. He looks at Dean with equal parts curiosity and distrust as Castiel introduces them. 

“Please help yourself to some coffee.” He points to the coffee machine in the waiting room, making it clear that he isn’t invited in the office with Castiel. 

“Thanks.” Dean says going to get coffee as he watches Castiel walk away with the older elegant gentleman. Dean picks at the holes in the knees of his old jeans wishing he had worn a different pair. But he was planning on going into the shop to work on Cas’ car. 

As soon as the door closes Balthazar pulls Castiel into an embrace. He starts to cry again and Balthazar holds him saying, “I’m so sorry.” The blue eyed man calms down and he pulls away as Balthazar hands him some Kleenex. 

Once more in control Cas asks “What do we need to do?” Uncle Gabe had a large estate and his murder is being actively being investigated. The police could think he killed Gabe for the money. Uncle Gabe left the money numerous charities; they had picked the charities together. Cas never wanted the money and all the hassle that went with it. Greedy people were always trying to scam Uncle Gabe. His uncle made certain those greedy people got their just desserts. 

“The first thing we’ll do is have the court declare death in absentia. I’ll take care of this and set up the funeral arrangements. Gabe left details of what he wanted and everything has been paid for in advance.”

He nods his head not caring about the legal details. 

“Your Uncle Gabe had things he wanted revealed after his death.” Balthazar states. 

Castiel feels shell shocked and hurt; it must show on his face. Balthazar continues, “He kept these secrets to keep you safe. But now that he’s been murdered you’re no longer safe. How well do you trust your friend out there?”

“Dean’s a good guy. He’s been my neighbor for a couple of years now. Uncle Gabe was dating his brother.” He explains sure that Dean would never hurt him.

“He’s a Winchester? Good that’s good,” Balthazar answers nodding. 

“What’re these secrets I need to know?”

“Your Uncle Gabe left this letter that explains things.” He pulls an old letter out of a thick file and hands it to Castiel. “I’ll give you some privacy, take your time I’ll be in the waiting room get me when you’re ready,” with that Balthazar walks out of the office shutting the door. Castiel stares at the envelope that’s yellowed with age.


	4. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel receives a letter from beyond the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are starting to move into the plot. Hopefully without to many typo. There was no beta for this chapter.

Cas hands shake as he realizes this is the last time he’ll read something from Uncle Gabe. Once he finishes this letter his life will be changed. He hesitates running his fingers across the envelope. Finally he turns the letter around and there it is the word LOKI across the seal of the envelope. Uncle Gabe trusted no one and always did this so he would know once the envelope was opened. Cas can feel tears in his eyes and wipes them angrily away. Now is not the time to cry and he has had enough of tears. He slides his pinky nail under the seal carefully so the envelope doesn’t tear. He pulls the letter up and begins to read.

_Dear Cassie,_

_If you’re reading this I’m dead. I’m sorry but my death puts you in danger. My name isn’t Milton and your name isn’t Novak. Your parents didn’t die in a car accident. They were murdered for what your mother helped me invent. I wasn’t always an experimental physicist; I used to be a candy maker and physics was just a hobby. Then we invented it and things changed. Your mother, my sister, had a brilliant mind she saw the world in a way no one else had before or ever will again. They knew she was the real brains that’s why they came after her first. Your mom and dad were having a date night so I had you over at my place when they came. They tortured your father first to get the invention, but she never broke so they started in on her. Since I had it they never found it. In the morning I went to drop you off and found their bodies. Instead of calling the police I went to Frank Devereaux to change our identities. I knew the police couldn’t protect us. We got out of there and we haven’t been back again._

_But over the years with the help of the invention I have amassed a fortune more then you’re aware of. I used that money to keep us safe. But with my death the extent of my wealth will draw the attention of the media. They’ll dig and discover my true identity. This exposes you and they will find you. So right now you are asking yourself who are “they” and what’s the “invention?” Sorry kiddo I can’t tell you about the invention the more you know the more danger you’re in and they can’t get their hands on it._

_I can answer who. The people after you are your own family. As you know Anael was your mother and my sister, but what you don’t know is I have three brothers Michael, Raphael and Lucifer. We when named us after archangels. Each one of them knew that Anael and I were working on something but they didn’t know what. Then there’s Alastair, I got excited when we had our break through and was careless. I performed “miracles” in front of Alastair. He’s an evil man that doesn’t believe in miracles so he pursued me to learn the trick. We had a confrontation in front of my brothers and Anael. The brothers knew I couldn’t focus without Anael’s calm demeanor. She was my strength and you are so much like her, more then you know. They also knew the miracle I performed was the project Anael and I had been working on together. All three desire power and power corrupts. It saddened me to think one of them killed Anael in such a brutal way. You should never underestimate our family’s thirst for power._

_Your mother’s true name was Anael Orlov she fell in love with David Popov, you were born in Russia. The family moved here when you were a 1 year old. Michael, Raphael and Lucifer continued their illegal business ventures in the states. They’re not the angels their names imply. There is so much blood on their hands._

_My biggest regret in life is causing your mother’s death. I don’t know which of my brother’s killed her if I did they would’ve paid dearly. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you before. Balthazar is my oldest and most trusted friend he knows the story and had never pressed me for more on the invention. He’s someone you can trust. Don’t blame him for keeping my secrets we were doing what we could to keep you safe. I have left my brothers a little inheritance. You’ll also receive a little something, but not today. My will to be revealed directly after my funeral. Balthazar has all the instructions and he’ll make the arrangements. Stay safe and know how much I loved you and what a pleasure it was to raise you._

_Love,_   
_Uncle Gabe_

Teardrops darken the pages as he stares at the words. He has three uncles and one of them murdered his mother. His mother and father were murdered. An aching pain starts at his temples and tightening around his forehead announcing the arrival of a tension headache. He rubs the tears from his eyes, refolds the paper carefully placing the letter back into the envelope. “Love you too uncle.” He says as he stands up walking to the door of the office. When he enters the waiting room the conversation between Balthazar and Dean cuts off it’s clear he’s the topic, this causes a rush of hot anger that makes him light headed.

“Cassie we should talk.” Balthazar says.

“NO.” Castiel yells much louder the he intends he sees Dean’s shocked expression. This causes him to calm and say quietly. “No not now I can’t look at you right now I need time. Just--just give me a day.”

“Cassie we had to do it to protect you.” Balthazar answers.

“You and Uncle Gabe lied to me my whole life.” Furious tears fall from his eyes his voice is barely a whisper, filled with betrayal. “I just need a day to process this.” His voice quivers as he repeats. “Just a day.”

“I can do that. But no more, I’m sorry but the news about your uncle will break soon and we have to be prepared.” Balthazar answers. He nods his head and turns to Dean.

“Can you take me home now?”

“Yes I can.” Dean replies at a loss for what else to say.

Castiel is quiet on the ride home. Dean wants to comfort him but there is nothing he can say. So he keeps the radio off and lets the silence cover the Impala like a thick suffocating fog. Cas looks out the window but sees nothing, the thought of being alone in his apartment is horrifying. He’ll just sit there wanting to call Uncle Gabe and knowing he never can. As they approach the townhouse Cas turns to Dean wondering how he can ask to stay over for the afternoon. Just as he is about to speak Dean beats him to it, “I don’t think you should be alone. Sam is coming over and we can have some lunch.” Dean sounds unsure.

“I would like that.” Cas smiles painfully.

“Good that’s good.” Dean replies smiling back looking relieved.

When they enter the house Sam is laying over the entire couch staring aimlessly at the TV which has a cooking show about cupcakes. His head jerks up as Dean enters his eyes are red but he isn’t crying. Dean gives him a hug and whispers in his ear, “I’m so sorry Sammy.”

Castiel feels like he’s intruding on a private family moment. He shifts uncomfortably wondering if he should just go home. Before he can make a decision large arms wrap around him and Sam’s hugging him. Castiel returns the hug a bit hesitant. Sam pulls away and meets his eyes with concern. “If there is anything you need. Even if it’s just to vent about your day or talk about Gabe please call me.” He’s taken aback by the kindness of this man he has just met.

“Thank you Samuel.” Castiel replies Sam ends the hug.

“Okay guys have a seat on the couch; I’m making us something for lunch.” Dean says.

“You don’t have to cook. We can just order take out.” Cas says reaching for his cellphone.

Dean starts to protest but before he can Sam jumps in. “Are you going to make the Magic Mushroom Burgers.”

Dean laughs, “You know it.”

“Cas seriously let Dean cook, these are the best things ever.” Sam turns pleading puppy eyes so he’s powerless to say no.

The day progresses with bad TV and amazing burgers, Dean is not only the best looking man he has ever seen but he’s also an amazing cook. Before he knows it’s 8PM and Dean says, “Damn it I completely forgot about your car.” He says struggling up from the couch. “I can go now, the part will be there. Let me call Bobby he can open the shop and I’ll have it finished by midnight.”

“You don’t need to do that. I’m not going to work on Monday so just fix it then I’ll get a cab where I need to go.” Cas replies.

“I’m so sorry Cas.” Dean said “I can give you a ride wherever you need to go.”

Sammy has flipped to the news as Castiel gets ready to reply he sees Gabe’s face on the screen. The vapid blonde news anchor reports “Framed experimental physicist Gabriel Milton has died when his car went over the Golden Gate Bridge. Milton was worth over 500 million dollars at the time of his death. But his wealth is only half the story. Gabriel was born as Gabriel Orlov the brother of Lucifer, Raphael and Michael Orlov of the Orlov Empire. His sister Anael was murdered 22 year ago with her husband, the murder has never been solved, and their son Maksim disappeared that night. Could Castiel Novak be the missing Maksim Orlov?” Then he’s looking at a picture of himself in his black framed reading glasses teaching a class. When the camera pans back the news anchor has this little smirk proud of the gossip she’s imparting. She just revealed his whole life for the world to hear, this is the first time he has ever heard his real name and it’s from a bubbled headed bleach blonde. Also he didn’t know Uncle Gabe was worth so much money. He’s moving away from the television and towards the door. He looks over and finds two pairs of eyes watching him.

“I should go home.” He says opening the door quickly going towards his place. Castiel’s so intent on getting home at first he doesn’t understand what he sees. His door has been kicked in. He stops in front of the door confused he hears noise inside like things are being tossed around. A hand comes over his mouth and his whole body stiffens. Until Dean’s voice whispers in his ear. “Go back to my house quickly and quietly. Tell Sam to call the cops.” He nods Dean releases his hold.


	5. The break in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's gone to investigation Cas' townhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter so I posted early. I hope you like it. Action can be hard to write comments would be appreciated. Thank you to the people reading this I hope you are enjoying it :)

Castiel moves as quietly as possible. When he enters the townhouse Sam senses something’s wrong. “What’s going on?”

“Someone’s in my house, Dean went to check.” Cas’ voice cracks as he explains. Sam springs into action pulling a gun from a hip holster as he tosses Cas the cordless phone.

“Call the police and lock the door behind me.” Sam’s all business showing a shocking aspect of his personality. This isn’t a man to be messed with; he’s a certified badass. Plus when in the hell did he get a gun? The door silently shuts behind Sam.

Cas’ hands are shaking so badly he misdials 911 twice. He hears sounds of a fight coming from his apartment. He’s swearing to himself willing his trembling hands to calm on the third try he dials the right number. He locks the front door while listening to the rings. Each ring feels like hours but after only two rings the phone’s answered. 

“911 what’s your emergency?” says a female voice. 

Cas doesn’t recognize his own scared voice as he answers, “someone’s broken into my home. My friends went over to investigate and I can hear fighting. I’m locked next door.”

“What’s your address?” her voice is calm. Castiel gives the address; the operator stays on the line. The fighting abruptly stops when a gun is fired leaving only silence in its wake. Cas starts freaking out “oh my god someone’s been shot. I should go there what if it’s Dean or Sam?” His hand is already unlocking the door. 

“Castiel don’t go outside, stay were you are the police are almost there.” The operator reassures and he can hear sirens but they’re in the distance. 

“I’m sorry I can’t wait.” He says as he opens the door and runs out right into the path of a strange man dressed in all black. 

The man lifts a black gun to the center of his chest. Aside from the movies he’s never seen a gun before. It’s bigger than he expected. He should be scared but it doesn’t seem real. The man doesn’t say a word just pulls back the trigger, as he’s completing the action Cas hears a popping sound and sees red spreading across the man’s chest. The man’s arm jerks up and the gun moves from Cas’ chest to his right shoulder. Cas sees a puff of smoke from the muzzle of the gun before he hears the loud crack of it firing. The man collapses to the ground as Cas feels the impact of something hitting his shoulder. 

The sirens are loud as Dean runs towards him holding his gun. Cas is looking down into the sightless eyes of the man who wanted to shoot him. The man had fired the gun without ever uttering a word to him. It seems rude, shouldn’t you talk to a person before you kill them. Maybe explain why you wanted them dead. What an asshole!  
Cas’ second thought is a bullet from a hand gun travels 1100 feet per second. That’s pretty fucking fast. His third thought is that a male orb spider's penis detaches during sex so he can escape before his sex partner eats him. Damn that is some dedication; he once broke up with a guy because his head was way way too big for his body; he looked like a bobble head toy. Random thoughts table for one he giggles. 

Warm hands turn his head and he’s staring into anxious green eyes. Dean’s lips are moving but he doesn’t hear the words. Dean puts pressure on his right shoulder it feels like he’s been snapped out of a dream back into his body and it fucking hurts like hell. It feels like hot metal is burning his shoulder alive. 

“Was I shot?” He asks.

“Yeah in the shoulder, don’t worry the ambulance should be here soon.” 

“Getting shot hurts, don’t do it.” He explains seriously. 

Officer Hendrickson approaches and Dean drops his gun putting his hands up. It’s the first time Cas realizes he was still holding it. He’s feeling sleepy his eyelids are heavy. Dean moves away from him; Cas wants him to stay but words are hard to say when you’re so tried. His right arm feels like someone used a cattle brand on it. Dean leaves with Officer Hendrickson and a strange man comes to hold his arm. This strange man touching him is wrong he needs Dean, he fights against the man. 

He’s calling for Dean; it scares him that the world is so heavy like gravity has increased hundred times. A second white EMT shirt comes into his line of vision but he continues to fight. Gabriel’s gone and now Dean’s gone. Everyone is leaving him. He can’t stop fighting, he needs Dean back, if he stops fighting he’ll be alone. He has to fight; he feels satisfaction when his fist hits flesh. He fights harder until he feels a prick in his left arm and everything goes dark.


	6. Was I shot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is reading this story and for the kudos:) No beta reader but I did reread few times so hopefully there aren't too many typos.

Castiel was awoken by the sharp smell of cleaning fluid. He struggles to open his eyes through a medicated haze. A voice tells him to go back to sleep. But this isn’t normal sleep it’s created by a drug and he doesn’t like it. His brain is telling him he needs to wake up there’s something important going on. When he finally forces his eyes open he sees Sam sitting by the bed. The room has stark white walls with a television set up high on the wall. The bed he lays on has an itchy blue blanket and the TV remote is poking his hip. He realizes he’s lying in a hospital bed and his shoulder hurts like hell. He goes to rub it but Sam grabs his hand.

“Don’t do that. You could open the stitches.” Sam speaks softly. Suddenly everything comes crashing back and the steady beeping behind him speeds up.

“Dean is Dean okay.” Castiel asks in a panicked voice. He pulls his body up to search the room but only sees Sam the beeping intensifies. Castiel can hear a person rushing to the door.

“Hey calm down its okay, Dean’s fine.” Sam insists.

“Where is he?” He asks still worried but the beeping slows down. The door opens before Sam can answer.

“I see the patient’s awake. Are you in pain?” An older, short, and stout woman with a friendly smile asks.

“My shoulder hurts quite a bit.” Castiel replies.

The nurse comes forward and hands him a remote. “Hit this button and it’ll release pain medicine.” She checks his heart rate which has calmed now that he knows Dean’s alright. He still wants to know where the other man is but doesn’t ask Sam with the nurse in the room. He hits the button for the pain meds as he remembers what happened.

He looks at the nurse and asks. “Was I shot?”

Sam answers for the nurse, “yes in the shoulder.”

“He was going to shoot me in the chest.” Castiel replies while the nurse checks his vitals and writes in his chart. She wheels over a blood pressure machine. She places a cuff around his arm so she can take his blood pressure. Sam hasn’t replied but it doesn’t manner since it wasn’t a question.

“Dean killed him, he saved my life” Castiel says disbelief evident in his voice. “Why do you both have guns?” He asks giving Sam an intense stare that demands the truth. He’s done with people withholding information for his “protection.” He was shot so obviously keeping vital information from him isn’t helping.

Sam pushes his bangs to the side and shifts his eyes away from Castiel’s stare. “We should wait for Dean.”

“NO, tell me what’s going on! Stop lying to me!!!” Castiel’s shouts, the beeping from the heart monitoring increases along with the decibels of his voice. The blood pressure machine beeps showing 140/90.

“You out.” The nurse says pointing at the door with an unyielding look on her face. The visual of Sam cowering for a 5 foot 2 inch nurse gives Castiel an evil jolt of pleasure. He isn’t mad at Sam but at this moment he’s done with people in general.

The nurse turns a stern look to him, “you need to relax; you’re body’s been through a serious trauma and needs to heal. You were very lucky the bullet went through your shoulder and didn’t lodge into the bone. But there was still significant blood loss, we had to give you a transfusion. We can’t have your heart rate and blood pressure bouncing around this way. If you can’t stay calm with visitors then there won’t be any, do you understand?”

“Yes ma'am.” Castiel replies like a misbehaving ten year old. The emotional turmoil has taken its toll and he feels a headache starting. He suddenly feels more tired than he ever has in his life. His last thought as he falls asleep is that Sam never answered his questions about Dean or the guns.

_Uncle Gabe’s face is in front of his, “you know what it is. I always kept it near. Trust no one, no family, no friends only trust yourself.”_

_Dean’s smile replaces Uncle Gabe’s face suddenly a bullet wound appears in his forehead. The red of his blood is the only color in this black and white dream world. The smile disappears from Dean’s face and changes to a devastated look. Cas turns and sees the barrel of the gun, he looks passed it at the shooter but the man has no face. The blank face is the scariest part of the dream. He can’t find a man with no face. He knows this faceless man killed Uncle Gabe. Now he has killed Dean; Cas will die alone without ever knowing who murdered everyone he cared about. The barrel of the gun turns to him. He hears the gunshot and sees the bullet speeding towards his chest._

He jerks awake gasping for air.

“Are you okay?” He hears Dean’s voice at his bedside. He takes a moment to wipe the sweat from his face. Then turns to look at Dean and is flooded with relief seeing his undamaged forehead.

“Yes I’m fine,” he answers which would be more convicting if his voice was above a whisper. He clears his throat which feels drier then the Sahara desert. He looks around and sees a water pitcher near the side table. He reaches for it but a sharp pain shoots through his shoulder, making him hiss out and lean back against the pillows. He hits the remote for more pain meds.

“Easy take it slow.” Dean said as he reaches for the water and pours a glass holding it out. Cas nods his head in thanks as he takes the glass. Neither man speaks while the cold water soothes his parched throat.

Finally he speaks, “were you arrested?”

Dean looks sheepish as he replies, “yeah they harassed me for a while until they were forced to admit I acted in defense of another’s life and released me.”

“Why didn’t the police come interview me?”

“The bank across the street has security cameras that face our building, they captured the whole thing. They didn’t need to interview you.”

Cas nods in understanding then goes quiet. He has one more question to ask but he doesn’t want to hear the answer. Cas fidgets with the hospital’s starched sheet eyes intent on the sheet until he rises them and asks. “Why do you and Sam have guns?”

Dean rubs a hand over his eyes. Closing them for a moment to avoid Cas’ gaze. “My dad was a Marine, he served during the Vietnam War. After the war he met and married my mom. They were so happy, he was a mechanic he owned a shop with a buddy.” Dean goes silent for a moment, but Cas knows there’s more to the story the sadness in Dean’s eyes tells him so. “My mom was murdered. Dad had taken me and little Sammy out for the day so mom could have some me time. When we came back she had been strangled to death. Cops came to investigate but found nothing. My dad became obsessed with finding her killer. He sold his share of the business and our house. He became a professional bounty hunter. He spent years following the trail and found evidence in ways the police couldn’t. They were bound by the law but my father would stop at nothing until he found her killer. Then one day he did, the man’s name was Azazel, my dad put two bullets in his brain. After that John realized being a bounty hunter was dangerous with two small children. So he became a bodyguard. He did a few jobs until he met this crazy physic professor that was willing to pay obscene amounts of money to protect him and his nephew.” Cas’ eyes widen in shock. “Yup, he was your Uncle Gabe’s bodyguard for 9 years until he died in a car accident. A semi t-boned his car last year. After all the risks he took it was a car accident that ended him.”

The car accident brings back a horrible memory. “What was your dad’s name?”

“John Winchester, but on the job he used the name John Wesson. He wanted to distance his job from his kids by using a different last name,” Dean replied.

“Brawny Johnny was your dad?” Cas asks in amazement.

“Brawny Johnny?” Dean questions laughing.

“I was just twelve years old and I liked comic books, John always looked like a super hero. So I gave him a super hero name.” Cas replied blushing.

“Well Brawny Johnny, trained both Sammy and Me to be bodyguards. We have concealed carry permits. Sammy never liked it and went to college. But books and other shit don’t pay for itself so he took part time gigs. He covered for dad at some speaking function Gabe did in Paris. Next thing I know they’re dating. After dad died I stopped the bodyguard gig and starting working full time as a mechanic.”

“So living next door to me was that just a coincidence?” Cas’ skepticism bleeding through his voice.

“After dad died Gabe helped me find the town house and a good job in town. But I didn’t know you to were related until dinner.” Dean quickly explained.

The doctor enters the room greeting Cas, “Are you ready to go home?”


	7. Uncle Gabe's funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is released from the hospital just in time to attend Uncle Gabe's Funeral and the reading of his Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any typos I have been rereading the chapters so hopefully there aren't too many. No beta for this chapter. Thank you for reading this story:)

Dean goes to the pharmacy to get Cas’ prescription as the doctor does his final check of his vital signs. The doctor gives him a couple of pain pills then does his checks as Cas’ mind drifts he’s trying to reconcile all that has happened. He has no idea what day it is; Friday night he saw Uncle Gabe for the last time so is it Sunday? Or is it Monday? If it’s Monday he’s late for work, and he has a meeting with Meg. Panic seizes him as he worries about his normal life. The doctor declares him ready for release. He finds a bag of clothes; the doctor leaves him to change. He looks into the bag, they’re his clothes, he’s not sure how the sweat pants and t-shirt got to the hospital but he’s grateful. The bulky bandage on his shoulder makes changing difficult. He checks his cell phone; the battery’s completely dead. He’s still doesn’t know what day it is but that seems like a stupid question to ask. His work should understand why he’s out he was shot after all. But it still feels wrong not to call in. 

A knock sounds on the door as he slips his feet into the Birkenstock sandals he forgot he owned. “Come in.”

Dean and a nurse enter with a wheelchair. Dean grabs his bloody clothes as the nurse gets him seated in the chair. Just getting into the chair has worn him out. Dean’s quiet as he pushes the chair to the car. Cas is grateful for the silence, he has a lot to think about. He keeps thinking about the fact that someone tried to kill him. The Impala has been brought around; his car must still be in the shop. It’s probably bad form to ask the man who just saved your life if he could hurry up and repair your car, it seems rude. Lost in his own head he doesn’t realize the nurse was giving instructions on how to treat his gunshot wound. Luckily she wasn’t talking to him, focusing is a problem for Cas as everything seems hazy and comfortable. He idly thinks this is a side effect of the pain meds. His arms feel really itchy like an army of ants is marching under his skin. The car bounces over a speed bump in the hospital parking lot causing Dean to look over in concern. But Cas feels nothing the meds are doing their job. When they arrive at his townhouse, he sees Balthazar waiting impatiently. 

Balthazar says, “Cas has to be at the funeral in an hour and he’s completely drugged out.”

“He was shot of course he’s on pain meds. What did you expect?” Dean says louder than necessary so Cas lays a hand on his arm. 

“Dean don’t worry I’m fine. Like super-duper comfortable and just fine. Never felt better.” Cas replies in a slurred voice. 

“Drugged out of his mind. Cassie you have to wear your suit and no more pain meds.” Balthazar replies.

‘Are you crazy he can’t go off the pain meds, He was shot!” Dean’s tone is exasperated.

“The family can’t know he was shot.” Balthazar urgent tone has filtered through the haze of medication. 

Cas pulls up to his full height looks Balthazar in the eye and says, “I’ll be ready, but I don’t have a car and I don’t think I should be driving anyway.”

“I’ll drive him.” Dean answers quickly. 

“I would drive him but I need to go now to see about the arrangements.” Balthazar provides the address and rushes off. 

With conviction in his voice he says, “I can do this.” The effect is ruined when he asks, “What day is it.” Then he tips over losing his balance Dean quickly steadies him.

“Okay stud let’s get you inside. Today’s Monday.” Dean answers.

“Work I need to be at work.” Cas says quickly looking around like he’s going to walk to work. 

“You’re on bereavement leave for three weeks. Balthazar spoke with the university.”

“You’re so pretty.” He said his hand moving slowly across Dean’s cheekbone. “I need a shower.” He says stumbling to the bathroom. 

“Okay don’t drown.”

“Maybe I need a lifeguard to give me mouth to mouth.” He giggles and shuts the door. The cool water helps sober him. He’s careful to keep the bandages on his shoulder dry. After the shower he realizes he forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom. He knows Dean’s roaming around he isn’t really ready for the other man to see so much of him. He secures a towel around his waist and peeks out of the door. The hallway looks clear so he dashes for his bedroom when he hears a wolf whistle. He turns towards the noise seeing Dean makes his whole body turn red with embarrassment. The drugs must still be in his system because he flips Dean the bird and enters the bedroom to the sound of Dean’s laughter. Cas can’t help the smile on his face which lasts until he opens the closet and sees his funeral suit. The suit destroys the remainder of his painkiller buzz.

Dean’s voice comes through the door. “I’m going next door to get changed I’ll be back in five minutes. Will you be alright?”

“Yes,” Cas answers and hears the front door close. 

He takes a moment dressed in just a towel with his funeral suit in his arms. He doesn’t want to do this if he goes to the funeral it means Uncle Gabe is really gone he angrily wipes tears away from his eyes. He dresses as quick as he can with only one functioning arm while securing his tie he hears the front door opening. He goes to the en suite bathroom and gels his hair into a side part for a change his dark hair cooperates. He enters the living room to see Dean dressed in a navy blue suit; GQ’s models would be envious. 

“Are you ready? We don’t want to be late.” Dean asks.

“Yes” Cas picks up the trench coat clenching it in his hands. “He hated this.” Cas says tossing the coat on the floor and going to the door. Dean picks up the coat setting it on a chair. 

Cas sits stoic and dry eyed on the drive to the mortuary. They arrived at small chapel with only five minutes to spare. 

When they enter Cas laughs out loud; there’s a closed casket shaped to look like a box of premium chocolates in a white and gold box. Along the side are the words “life is like a box of chocolates you never know what you’re gonna get.” 

His laughter attracts the attention of three men sitting in the front left side pew. Their sharp, cold eyes appraise him like his existence offends them. This ends Cas’ laughter; the men disappear from view as Dean puts his body in front of Cas. He knows who they are and that one or more of them murdered his parents. Balthazar waves and points to the right side front pew. He’s sitting with Sam who looks uncomfortable but handsome in his black suit. Dean goes to sit next to his brother. 

Balthazar greets Cas with a hug being careful of his shoulder, “are you still high?” he whispers. 

“Not anymore. Did Uncle Gabe give you the design for the casket?”

“He completed all the details for his funeral years ago. He wanted a small service with his Will to be read immediately after.” Cas nodded his understanding as the funeral conductor steps forward to start the service. Aside from the empty casket the service doesn’t have Uncle Gabe’s usual flair. There isn’t a grave side service, just the funeral service; the guests aren’t invited to say a few words about the departed which Cas is both sad and grateful for. If he has to talk in front of these murderous men he’ll cry and he doesn’t want that. 

Uncle Gabe was right a fifteen year old boy going to high school in a full suit and trench coat was not well received, there was months of bullying. Then two things happened Uncle Gabe got him contact lens and he learned to hide his emotions behind what the other kids called the stare. When a bully would approach he would look them in the eye with an emotionless hard look. Ron Crump and his buddies surrounded Cas and Ron punched him in the stomach knocking his books to the ground. Cas didn’t pick up the books or flinch at the hit. He just looked Ron in the eyes not saying a word. He received a second hit but remained unresponsive. The stare topped with unflinching reaction caused Ron to become nervous, he quickly moved on to an easier target. Cas had a massive bruise for two weeks but it was worth it because everyone left him alone after that. Suddenly his suits, trench coat and silent disposition where no longer nerdy instead the students started rumors about why he wore the suit. His favorite rumor claimed he was an undercover CIA agent posing as a teenager. Slipping into that apathetic guise was like wearing a comfortable t-shirt. Going into that façade made Uncle Gabe’s funeral easier because he had a mask to hide the pain behind. 

After the service Balthazar hustles Castiel, Michael, Raphael, Lucifer, and Sam into a small office for the reading of the Will. Sam was shocked to be included in the reading.   
Dean waits anxiously outside of the mortuary pacing when he notices a matte black 1967 Camaro in the far corner of the parking lot luckily a hearse is blocking the Impala from Camaro’s driver.

“Alistair.” He utters under his breath, his concern for Castiel’s safety increases. 

Inside the office Castiel is trying his best to ignore the evil looks he’s receiving from Raphael. He’s never met this man before and yet he can feel the hatred coming off the man in waves. He can’t understand how someone he’s never met can hate him so much. Michael and Lucifer are impossible to read. Sam is also impossible to read, the fact that this friendly twenty two year old can suddenly seem so intimating is shocking. Sam’s large size hadn’t been so apparent before, but with his feet spread apart and arms folded over his chest he dominates the space dwarfing everyone around him. Lucifer’s eyeing him with interest and is that lust, okay that’s just creepy as hell. Castiel quickly focuses his attention as Balthazar talks. There’s a bunch of legal jargon that Castiel doesn’t understand. Then a television is turned on and suddenly he sees Uncle Gabe’s smiling face. 

“If you’re watching this I’m dead and doesn’t that just suck for mankind.” Castiel tries to stifle his laughter; Uncle Gabe really was a unique person. “Gathered in this room should be Mikey, Lucy and Ralphy; long time no see bros.” Each man cringes at Gabe’s nickname which just makes Cas’ smile bigger. “As you know I have an enormous chunk of charge in the bank and I ain’t sharing a damn dime of it with you bag of dicks.” Uncle Gabe continues in a jubilant voice. “Lucy stop staring at my Sammy you sexually deviant, he’s all mine even in death.” This gets a surprised laugh from Sam and an indignant huff from Lucifer. 

“So why call the three stooges here if not to share the wealth? To be honest I still have hope that at least of one can turn into a halfway decent man. So I’ll share with each of you a couple of things. Ralphy you’ve always been a power driven pain in the ass. My gift to you is a two week long yoga retreat in Greece hopefully this will help you get in touch with the more repressed sides of your personality. Honestly I’m just hoping they’ll pull that stick out of your ass. Unless of course you enjoy having the stick inserted.” Raphael remains silence but he looks murderous, Castiel wasn’t aware, he could get angrier.

“For Mikey you control freak you. I offer you the chance to be out of control. Your trip’s to St. Lucia to enjoy a digital detox vacation; that right my friend 14 days in a spot with no Wi-Fi or satellite service. All meals are prepared for you and you can’t do a damn thing expect reflect on the type of person you are. So delegate your responsibilities and get away from it all.” 

“Lucy you were the hardest to pick the proper gift for. What do you get a self-involved narcissist?” At this point Balthazar hands Lucifer a fancy gold box. When Castiel looks closer it’s a box of custom condoms with his face on them. “So you can go fuck yourself.” Uncle Gabe says with perfect timing. Lucifer surprises everyone by laughing loudly. “God I’m going to miss you Gaby.” He says to the room in general. 

Uncle Gabe stops and a gentle smile appears on his face for the first time. “My moose words can’t describe the joy you’ve brought me. A man as good looking as you is rare to find; but to also have a generous heart is unbelievable. You’re truly one in a million, I consider myself lucky to have found you. For you I’ll give something as rare as you are; my first edition books I know you’ll respect and keep them safe. I’ll miss you my love.” Sam’s tough guy façade is gone and there are tears in his eyes. Balthazar wordlessly hands him a box of tissues to wipe his face he murmurs his thanks. 

Uncle Gabe stops and looks directly at Castiel like he’s in the room with them and it’s eerie. “Cassie you’re so much like my beloved Anael, those big blue eyes show the depths of your soul. Anael was the only person that could match me in wits. When she died I never thought I would meet a person of her intelligence. Then I had the pleasure of raising you. You’re wiser then you realize so to help you realize your potential I’ve created a puzzle. This puzzle will force you into the world.” Balthazar hands him a sealed envelope with the LOKI seal on the back, Castiel quickly puts it into his suit jacket pocket. “To help you keep time please take my old pocket watch it gives me joy to know you’ll have it.” Castiel takes the golden watch with engraving of Chronos holding an hour glass on the cover. His fingers trace the figure unaware of the looks he’s receiving from his uncles. Uncle Gabe was never without his watch, as a kid whenever Castiel was upset Uncle Gabe would let him hold the watch telling him time heals all pain. The fact that his uncle gave him this watch during the most painful time in his life is his uncle’s way of saying this too will pass. He’s unaware of the tears falling down his face until Sam hands him the box of tissues. 

“Thank you.” He says as Uncle Gabe’s face fades from the screen. Balthazar concludes explaining that all the cash and property assets will be sold and given to charity he goes down the list of charities. But it appears that no one is listening. Lucifer, Michael and Raphael appear shocked that Gabriel hasn’t given more money to Castiel. On the way out of the office Michael stops Castiel, “Maksim you have grown into quite the young man, Anael would be proud.” 

“My name is Castiel.” He replies to Michael at which point Raphael puts both hands gently on his face and says. “It would be a shame Maksim, if Anael’s only child met a tragic end. You should let us help you figure out Gabriel’s final puzzle. We can keep you safe.” As he’s talking the pressure of his hands are increasing painfully on Castiel’s face this continues until Sam places a large hand on Raphael’s shoulder. 

“I’m certain Castiel can solve this puzzle without your assistance.” Raphael can’t hide a wince of pain as the hand squeezes down on his shoulder. He releases Castiel’s face and withdraws. Lucifer has been watching the exchange with a smirk of amusement on his face. 

Sam and Castiel walk outside Dean quickly approaches them. “We have to leave now!” Dean’s eyes reveal his panic.


	8. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is after Castiel can Sam and Dean protect him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving into the main plot of the story. This is meant to be an action packed chapter so hopefully it is. There is no beta I have proofread this chapter many times so hopefully there aren't many typos. Any comments are kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you everyone reading along.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

“Alistair’s here.” Dean replied pointing to the black 1967 Camaro. The hearse pulls out and reveals a tall man on a cell phone. The man’s cold blue eyes lock onto Castiel who has a full body shudder realizing they’re the eyes of a psychopath. Dean’s shout of “Cas get in the fucking car” gets his attention and he jumps into passenger seat without thinking. 

The man, Alistair, gets into his Camaro and guns the motor which gives an ominous roar. The tires squeal in protest as the Camaro jolts forward. Castiel is comforted by the hum of the Impala’s engine as she transports them quickly out of the parking lot. 

At the four way intersection Dean runs the red light barely misses hitting a mini van driven by a soccer mom who slams to a stop allowing the Camaro to speed pass. Luckily the next three lights are green as the Impala increases speed. Castiel is frozen to his seat in fear a quick peek at the speedometer shows the Impala is now traveling over 70 miles per hour weaving in and out of slower moving traffic. 

“We have to get on the freeway Sam,” Dean says without taking his eyes off the road. 

“Make a left at the next street.” Sam replies calmly. Castiel’s breath speeds up as Dean hangs the corner on two wheels; now the squeals are coming from the Impala. “Damn I just replaced baby’s tires. I’m so sorry girl.”

“Really not the time Dean; turn right here onto 280 north.” Dean takes Sam’s direction and turns right. The car thumps bouncing up and down when it hits a rough patch of road. “Fucking road construction.” Dean mutters as he changes lanes to the fully paved center lane. Cas sees the Camaro catch air when it hits the same stretch of crappy highway. Dean changes lanes again passing a slow moving Toyota Prius. The Camaro smashes the back bumper of the Prius as it follows the Impala; the hit doesn’t slow the Camaro but it sends the Prius spinning onto the highway’s emergency shoulder. Both of Castiel’s hands have a death grip on his thighs as the Impala goes blasting down the freeway the speedometer passing 90 miles per hour and picking up speed. Right ahead of the Impala Castiel can see that traffic has stopped. 

“Fuck” Dean yells then crosses three lanes of traffic to the Sand Hill Rd exit. Dean has decreased his speed to exit the freeway. He enters Sand Hill Rd but there’s a slow moving Ford Escape. Castiel hears a loud popping sound as the Impala’s two passenger side wheels hit the curb swerving to avoid a Ford. The Camaro pulls up behind them as the Impala slams to a stop with two flat tires. Alistair exits his vehicle strolling over to the Impala. The man in the Ford Escape stops his SUV to check on the Impala’s passengers. Alistair pulls his gun out and points it at the man’s head, who puts his hands up. 

Castiel hears a yell of “no!!!” and vaguely realizes it’s his voice. The gun goes off and the SUV’s driver falls to the ground with a hole in his head. The tall man casually taps the gun against the glass of the passenger side window. “Out of the car little angel.” He says in a sing song voice. Castiel’s hands tremble as he reaches for the car door handle. “You too Deano and little Sammy.” The doors open as everyone obeys. He gestures with the gun for Sam and Dean to come around to the passenger’s side of the car. Dean stands close to Castiel partially blocking his body from Alistair’s view. 

“Deano long time no see. It’s always a pleasure, but this time I’m here for the little angel.” He steps passed Dean to run the barrel of his gun across Cas’ cheek, it smells of gun powder and feels extremely hot on his skin. 

Dean tries to knock the gun away and that’s when Castiel realizes that Alistair has three other men with him. One of his cohorts puts a gun against the side of Dean’s head. But that doesn’t stop him from talking to Alistair, “leave him alone.”

“No can do Deano.” He turns his head towards Castiel making eye contact. “Little birdie told me you got a letter from beyond grave, I’m gonna need to see that letter little angel. Then maybe I’ll make your death quick.”

“Why,” Castiel hears his voice respond.

“Because it’s less painful then all the other amusing ways I can end your life.” Alistair answers with a kindly smile still caressing his cheek with the gun.

“Why did you shoot that man?” Castiel looks at the dead man and quickly looks away. 

Alistair smiles, “because it’s fun.” He answers, “Now hand over the letter or else I’m gonna have some more fun.” He serenely points the gun at Dean’s forehead.

Castiel fumbles around in his suit jacket pocket for the letter but instead his hand hits against Gabe’s watch; his searching fingers move across Chorons face and press hard against the hour glass. Then a strange thing happens, all sound stops. When Castiel looks up and time has stopped, he pulls his hands out of his pocket and looks around. Everyone’s frozen including Dean, Sam, and Alistair with his gun pointed at Dean’s head. Seeing that just pisses Castiel off so he grabs the gun from an unmoving Alistair and tries to throw it across the street but it freezes in midair right after leaving his hands. As Castiel watches the gun makes the tiniest move forward. His body feels normal but the air around him is heavy. He is moving at normal speed but everywhere else time has slowed way down. He sees the three cohorts with their guns pointed at Sam and Dean so he moves forward and notices that the space around him moves like him like he’s in a bubble of lighter gravity. He pulls the guns out of men’s hands. Again he tries to throw them away but the guns also hang in midair slowly moving in the direction he tossed them. The professor in him would love to study this effect for longer but he needs to get away safely first. Castiel goes to the back of the Impala and tries to lift the trunk to get their bags out but the increased gravity is making it difficult. Then suddenly the resistance is gone and all the sounds come back so he knows time has restarted or sped up or maybe he just slowed down who knows but the watch’s effects have ended. He hears the guns he threw finally hitting the ground.

Alistair shocked voice is the next thing he hears “What the hell.” That’s when all hell breaks loose Castiel grabs the three bags out of the Impala and runs for the idling Ford Escape he can see the brothers fighting the now unarmed men. 

“Cas.” Dean yells while hitting Alistair in the face. 

“Over here quick.” Cas yells back. The brothers knock down the men they’re fighting and run for the Ford escape. Both brothers jump into the passenger’s seat of the SUV, Castiel ignores the elbow to his ribs, guns the motor and speeds away before the door fully closes. They can hear sirens in the distance as they pass a country club speeding down Sand Hill Rd in the stolen SUV.

Castiel works at the university so he knows these roads like that back of his hand. Instead of going on the freeway he makes a right into the Hewlett foundation driveway and goes around the building coming to a stop with the building blocking the Escape from Sand Hill Rd. They see the Camaro speed passed making a left on El Camino Real then disappearing from sight. Sam exits the crowded front seat, at that moment Cas realizes he has committed grand thief auto from a man whose death he just witnessed. His chest feels tight and his breathing increases coming in short ragged puffs. He can hear how fast and loud it is but he can’t stop it, the world becomes fuzzy around the edges. A hand starts rubbing his lower back and Dean’s concerned voice says “it’s okay you’re safe.” Green meets blue as their eyes lock, Dean moves his hand over Cas’ heart. “Match your breathing to mine.” Sam silently watches from outside of the car giving them space, after some time Castiel calms down. 

“Do you think it’s safe to go back for the Impala?” Dean asks Sam through the open passenger window. Sam just rolls his eyes because Dean knows the answer. 

Cas points to the bags in the back, “I grabbed these out of the trunk before I ran for this car.” Both brothers’ eyes light up when they see the three bags dumped in the back. 

“Good job Cas you grabbed our go bags.” Sam replies as two police cars with sirens pass them on Sand Hill Rd also making a left on El Camino Real.

“We need to get out of here and dump this vehicle.” Dean says, without a word Cas opens the door getting into the back seat where he sees a baby car seat luckily there’s no baby. But Cas feels his eyes welling up as he realizes the murdered man was a father. Dean glances back when he hears Cas’ sobs. He sees the car seat at same time as Sam who states the obvious. “He was a father.” 

Dean doesn’t say anything as he pulls the SUV out of the parking lot taking the vehicle to the Bayshore freeway.

After about 30 minutes of driving Cas pulls the watch out of his pocket and lightly rubs his fingers over the raised engraving of Chronos. Dean glances over with a questioning look. 

“This is Chronos, he was the Greek god of time according to mythology. When people refer to father time they’re talking about Chronos. Gabriel left this for me, he was obsessed with time; he studied time dilation.”

“What’s time dilation?” Dean asks.

“It’s the theory that time moves slower with increased gravity. Take Sam for example he’s super tall much taller than me so time moves faster for him. I’m closer to the ground and the pull of the Earth’s gravity so time is moving slower for me.”

“So Sammy is going to age like an old man while you stay young and beautiful.” Dean teases Sam makes an obscene gesture from the passenger’s seat. Cas blushes at Dean calling him beautiful even if it’s in jest.

“Since it’s less than a second time difference we’ll age at the same rate.” Cas laughs. “But global positioning satellites have precise clocks in them. On these satellites time runs 38 microseconds faster per day than on earth. Space has much less gravity. The satellites have to be set to account for this drift or else GPS won’t work.”

“And Gabe studied this?” Sam pipes in interested.

“When I was ten years old he explained time dilation and told me a story, as a young man he went to the great pyramid at Giza. The pyramid weights over 40 million tons this weight causes gravity to increase at the pyramid so time passes slower the closer you are to the pyramid. He wanted to measure for himself how it feels when time slows. He said he couldn’t feel a difference but when he looked out from the pyramid at the people in the distance they appeared to be moving faster than normal. I’m not sure if that’s true or just a fantasy to tell a young kid. He explained that a black hole has the most gravity in the universe that’s why time ceases to exist in a black hole. Of course that much gravity would crush a human being.” Cas explains still caressing the watch face.

“That sounds like bullshit. How can it be proven?” Dean says glancing back at Cas with a skeptical look on his face. 

Cas looks away from the watch for a moment. “Imagine if you had a device that could increase the gravity for everything around you but you’re not affected.”

“Then time would move slower for everyone else so it would feel like you’re moving faster than everyone.” Sam said. 

“Exactly right, the trick would be to not crush everyone with the increased gravity.” Cas responses looking at the watch with confusion. “I have no idea how that could’ve been done.”

“Well it hasn’t this is just a scientific theory.” Sam replies.

“Of course,” Cas says putting the watch back into his pocket.

They drive on in silence for an hour until a forest appears and the SUV comes to a cabin tucked off the road. There are no other buildings around. “This is our friend Rufus’ cabin we should be safe here.” 

Sam gets out of the Escape towards the house and Dean moves to the back seat to make sure Cas is alright. But he isn’t really alright, looking into Dean’s eyes he realizes he could have been shot dead; this man saved his life. He has wanted to kiss Dean for two years; Uncle Gabe was murdered on Friday then someone tried to kill him on Saturday and then again today. So what was he waiting for? Dean’s right there looking into his eyes with glistening full lips just begging to be kissed all Cas has to do is lean forward. So he seizes those soft lips in a slow kiss until Dean gets over the shock and starts kissing back. Cas pulls Dean into the car without releasing his lips. The minute Dean slides into the back seat Cas straddles his lap. Their lips part when oxygen is needed so Cas goes to work on Dean’s neck sucking on his ear lobe. Dean’s moans encourage Cas to continue his journey but the collar of Dean’s dress shirt is in the way. Cas starts moving his hips against Dean’s lap. Cas’ head comes up and looks Dean in the eyes as his hands make their way to loosen Dean’s tie. But it doesn’t untie Cas pulls again tilting his head in confusion. 

Dean laughs as his face turns red, “it’s a zipper tie.” 

This doesn’t clear his confusion until Dean reaches under the tie and flips a hidden zipper tab then pulls to extend the loop behind his head and he pulls it off like a loosed necklace with a perfectly knotted tie in front. Cas is fascinated so Dean hands him the zipper tie looking embarrassed that it isn’t a real tie. Cas plays with the loop and zipper extending and reducing the loop.  


“This is genius.” He proclaims then tosses the tie into the front seat diving in for the buttons on Dean’s shirt.

He’s just working the first few open when Dean’s hands stop him. “We should stop.”

“Don’t want to stop.” Cas replies pulling his hands out of Dean’s and working on the buttons again he gets two more undone.

Dean’s hands move to Cas’ face so they’re once more making eye contact. “Cas you’ve had a traumatic day. We shouldn’t do this until you’ve had time to process things.” 

“I’ve wanted to do this for two years. You don’t want me?” 

“I want you but this out of character for you.”

Cas doesn’t believe him, if Dean doesn’t want him he should be honest. In that moment Cas’ anger speaks for him. “But it’s not out of character for you. I’ve seen all the men and women coming and going from your place. I’m not as good looking as those people so you won’t give me a piece. I can feel that you’re hard for it.” Cas grinds down against Dean to emphasize his words. Dean puts both hands on Cas’ hips and easily picks him up moving him back onto the seat without saying a word. His face is devoid of emotion, lust, anger, hurt, hunger none of it is there. He can’t even get Dean’s anger and he has been physically removed from Dean’s lap so obviously he wasn’t wanted, it hurt but it was hardly a surprise.

“Fuck this.” Cas jumps out of the Escape letting the door slam behind him. 

“Cas let me explain.” Dean says as he reopens the door. Castiel didn’t give it any thought he reaches into his coat for the pocket watch and hits the hour glass. Time slows as Dean has one foot on the ground and the other foot is hovering in midair. Cas turns away and runs into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my description of Gabe's watch makes sense. Time dilation is a real theory and the information on the GPS satellites is true time moves faster in space then on Earth. I'm not an expert I just read an article and thought that theory would make an interesting story.


	9. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel looks at the letter that Uncle Gabe left him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. My computer hard drive died so I was without a computer until data could be extracted and a new hard drive purchased it was a pain in the butt. Thank you everyone reading this fiction. There is no beta reader for this chapter. Hopefully there aren't to many typos.

Cas ran into the forest stopping at a cave, as he sits down on a rock time resets causing the gravity field around him to disappear. He feels stupid for kissing Dean, and running away like a hormonal teenager because he was rejected. He stares at the cave wall feeling humiliated as he tries to decide how to apologize to Dean. He removes the watch from his pocket and studies it, lightly running his finger over the picture. His mother worked on this; he barely remembers what she looked aside from long red hair that shined like diamonds and the smell of her vanilla perfume. Uncle Gabe told him he has her eyes, but can’t remember her eyes and Uncle Gabe didn’t keep any pictures. She died for what he’s holding it’s the only thing he has left of her. 

He noticed as he ran through the trees the gravity field followed him. The gravity field the watch produces has no physical effect on him. He hits the hour glass on the watch and instantly a heavier gravity field appears in a circle two feet in front of him stretching out as far as he can see the increased gravity causes ripples in the air. He stands up and walks towards the gravity field it moves with him maintaining the two feet distance of lighter air in front of him. He picks up a rock and tosses it when it hits the field the rock freezes in midair the increased gravity slowing time and the rocks movement to a snail’s crawl. He touches the hour glass and the gravity field disappears as time speeds up so does the rock. He hears footsteps behind him. Panic makes him jerk away from the noise clutching the watch and preparing to run. To his relief it isn’t Alastair coming to murder him instead the large footsteps belong to Sam. 

“Are you okay? Dean’s worried.” Clearly Sam is concerned as well.

“I feel stupid and embarrassed did Dean tell you what happened?” Sam’s delay in responding answers for him.

“He told you, how am I supposed to face him after my behavior?” Cas asks distress seeping into every word. 

“Dean has trouble expressing his feelings. I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think.” Sam replies kindly.

“I just about sexual assaulted him. He had to pick me up and move me. What the hell is wrong with me?” Cas puts his face into his hands to embarrassed to meet Sam’s eyes.

“You didn’t assault me,” came a voice from right next to him. Cas is shocked by how easily Dean was able to sneak up on him. 

“I’ll let you guys talk,” with that Sam leaves them alone. He couldn’t bear to look at Dean.

“I’m sorry I can leave if you want me to. I should’ve stopped when you asked me too. It wasn’t right for me to continue after you said no.” Cas said tucking the watch back into his pocket to distract himself from Dean’s rejection. 

“Hey look at me.” He patiently waits for Castiel to meet his eyes. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You’ve been through hell those last few days. I didn’t want to take things that far right now while you’re still processing everything that’s happened. I know I’ve been kind of a slut in the past.”

“No Dean I didn’t mean that.” Cas quickly interrupts begging with his eyes for Dean to understand.

“It’s true I’ve enjoyed my share of sexual partners. I want something more with you. Those other people were one and done. I don’t regret it because they wanted the same thing from me and we took pleasure in each other. I don’t want that anymore and you don’t seem like a one night stand kind of guy to me.” Dean’s eyes were sincere. 

“I want more with you to.” With that Dean come over and gives him a hug.

“Cas you have to promise me not to go running off. It’s dangerous right now and we need to stay together so I can protect you.” 

“I’m promise.” Castiel answers feeling ashamed of his childish behavior. Dean continued to hold his hand as they walked back to the cabin. 

At first glance the cabin looks unimpressive it blends into the landscape and is easy to miss if you didn’t know it’s there. Once inside Castiel’s opinion changes, the main room’s walls are made of rough cut logs in the center of the room is an antler chandelier; a natural stone fireplace takes up one wall for a rustic look. The room is larger than expected with comfortable furniture including blue flannel patterned lounge chairs and matching couch facing a big screen television. The other walls contain built in book shelves with an impressive selection of books. Cas wants to explore the titles but right now he really wants to change out of his uncomfortable dirty suit and dress shoes that pinch his little toes. Undoing his tie he realizes he doesn’t have a change of clothes. As if Dean is reading his mind he says, “Why don’t we change out of these clothes. I hope you don’t mind but I made you a go bag and put it in baby in case we needed to make a quick getaway. It’s one of the bags you grabbed out of the car. Sammy put yours in the guest bedroom it’s the first door on the right.”

“Oh thank god I thought I was trapped in this filthy suit. Can I shower? I feel gross.” Cas asks walking to the bedroom. His arm is screaming at him so he hopes his pain pills are in the bag. He’s sure his shoulder bandage needs to be changed.

“The bathroom is right next to your bedroom. Let me grab you a towel.” Dean swiftly moves down the hallway. 

Cas opens his new bedroom and is smacked in the face by testosterone as the scent of leather assaults his nose. In the center of the room is a large dark wood framed bed with brown flannel sheets, the night stand is made of untreated lumber. A square wood framed black leather chair with matching ottoman sits under a reading lamp and there’s a genuine saddle on a wooden stand in the corner. It looks like a room from a cowboy gay porno, Cas laughs as his brain creates different titles Destry Rides Me Again, The Bone Ranger and The Magnificent Semen starring Ben Dover finally his brain runs out of fun porn puns. He see a canvas bag on the bed and opens it relieved to see his pain pills on top. He opens the bottle and dry swallows a pill. The bag also had jeans and t-shirts. He blushes when he sees the boxers that Dean packed; they’re navy blue with neon green writing that declares “This is where my monster hides.” He bought the boxers when Uncle Gabe had dared him but once he discovered how comfortable they were he got all different pairs and sayings. His blush gets deeper as he realizes the bag also contains his “choke the chicken” and “need to get laid” boxers. He’s pretty damn happy he’s wearing the “It ain’t gonna suck itself” boxers. 

As he’s holding up the “need to get laid” boxers Dean walks into the bedroom with a towel and starts laughing. “You surprised me professor with your assortment of naughty boxers.”

“They’re really comfortable.” He replies defensively feeling like his face is on fire. 

“Sure they are. I’m wondering which pair you’re wearing right now.” Dean answers tilting his head as if he has x-ray vision. 

Cas picks up his jeans and red t-shirt preparing to leave the room. He grabs the towel out of Dean’s hand looking over his shoulder says in a flirty voice, “I’ll never tell.” Then bounces into the bathroom with a smile on his face. 

Luckily the shower has a shampoo and conditioner some brand he has never heard of called Avenda. When he opens it the pleasing smell of rosemary and mint hits his nose. He relaxes for the first time in days careful of his shoulder while washing his hair. After a long relaxing shower he towels off and puts on his jeans but then realizes he doesn’t have supplies to re bandage his shoulder so he can’t put on his shirt. A cloud of steam follows him out of the bathroom into the main room where Sam and Dean are talking to an older man with a beard in a beat up trucker hat. Dean’s eyes widen when he sees that Cas is shirtless. 

“Sorry I need to re bandage my shoulder. I didn’t see anything to wrap it with.” He resists the ridiculous urge to cover his chest feeling naked under so many eyes. 

“Right let me help you with that. Follow me.” Dean jumps into action while Sam and the stranger look amused. 

“Who’s that man? Can we trust him?” Cas asks when they’re alone in the kitchen. Dean comes over with a medical aid kit and starts wrapping his shoulder.

“That’s our Uncle Bobby, he isn’t a blood relative, but he has been a friend of the family since before I was born. He can be trusted.” He sounds so sure that Cas doesn’t worry. Dean’s fast and efficient rewrapping his shoulder. He puts on his shirt, when he reenters the room Sam’s speaking. 

“Alastair knew about the letter Gabe left Castiel. He was on the phone right before he chased us. He had to be talking to someone who was at the will reading. There were only six people in room. It wasn’t me, Cas or Balthazar so it has to be Raphael, Michael or Lucifer.” Sam concludes. 

“Lucifer?” Bobby questions.

“My uncles were all named after arch angels.” Cas answers letting his presence be known. 

“Why can’t it be Balthazar? I don’t trust.” Dean states with his arms folded. 

“He’s had the letter this whole time if he wanted to know what was in it he would have just opened it.” Sam replies logically. “Cas what does the letter say?”  
Castiel gets the letter and opens it showing the other men. 

07052324130916 1119 2419 20090715092223 1318 230518 102205180713230719 051808 110924 05 160520 0805180709 10221917 07120504. 0524 24120524 091808 1910 241209 0805180709 1209 01131616 1609050009 031925 0516191809 1318 241209 22191917 2419 0716090518 0319252223091610 2520. 060912131808 241209 20130724252209 1910 241209 01191908 200907150922 1323 241209 18090224 07162509. 05162319 242203 241209 2312192224 051808 0725221603 1022130923 24120903 052209 0325171703.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Dean asks exasperated.

Sam smiles, “it’s encrypted it looks like a substitution cipher. Gabe used to write me love letters like this.” He wipes the tears out of his eyes as he stares at the page. 

More patient Dean asks, “Can you break it.”

This time Cas answers, “Yes it’s a simple cipher each letter of the alphabet is replaced with a number. 00 stands for A, 01 for B, 02 for C etc. I just need a pen and some paper.”

Bobby hands him the requested items, he sits at the kitchen table and starts to decrypt the message. As Cas sets to work Bobby turns to Sam. “Why don’t I help you dispose of the Ford before someone catches us with a dead man’s SUV. You can borrow the Continental until you get the Impala back.”

“Great we’re riding in the pimpmobile, I miss my baby.” Dean whined. Cas shushes Dean running his fingers through his hair as he concentrates on the letter in front of him. Sam and Bobby leave a pouting Dean behind. 

Thirty minutes later, Cas swears catching Dean off guard, “fuck you Uncle Gabe!!” he throws his pen across the room. 

“What’s going on?” Dean asks, Cas holds up the translated paper as Sam and Bobby reenter the cabin.

Hfxynjq lt yt Ujhpjwx ns Xfs Kwfshnxht fsi ljy f qfu ifshj kwtr Hmfe. Fy ymfy jsi tk ymj ifshj mj bnqq qjfaj dtz fqtsj ns ymj wttr yt hqjfs dtzwxjqk zu. Gjmnsi ymj unhyzwj tk ymj btti ujhpjw nx ymj sjcy hqzj. Fqxt ywd ymj xmtwy fsi hzwqd kwnjx ymjd fwj dzrrd. 

“He double encrypted it!” Cas said throwing his hands up in frustration.

“Who the hell was your uncle?” Bobby asks looking at the random letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, my idea for the funny boxers happened before JIB Con and Jensen/Misha's boxer discussions. That is just a happy coincidence. Those videos are pretty entertaining. I also changed Castiel to orange boxers.


	10. Decoding the message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel struggles to decode the message Uncle Gabe has left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this has a Mature rating so there will be adult content in his chapter. Not sex but other fun and games. Thank you to everyone who is reading this. I would love to see some reviews. It's hard for me to tell if the story is coming across that why I'm intending. Either way I'm just enjoying the process and appreciate that people are reading this :)

Castiel uses cypher after cypher attempting to decode the message. After the first hour of watching Castiel struggle, Bobby realizes its 10PM so he says goodbye driving home in his rental car. After two more hours of frustration Castiel throws his pen, “Fucking son of a bitch.”

Sam remains silent but his eyes widens in shock. Dean comes over and gives the discouraged man a neck and shoulder massage the tension slowly leaves his body. Gently Dean says, “Walk away. You can’t think when you’re this agitated. It’s after midnight, let’s go to bed and you can get a fresh start in the morning.”

Reluctantly he agrees because his brain feels like a bowl of mushy oatmeal anyway. The brothers fight over who gets the bathroom first to do their nightly routine. Cas just vegs out mildly amused at the head lock Dean puts Sam into. Finally at 1:30AM they all finish and are ready for bed. The cabin has three bedrooms so everyone has their own room. To Cas’ delight Dean’s room is next to his, Sam has the room at end of the hallway. Wearing only his “This is where my monster hides” boxers and shoulder bandage Cas slips into the unfamiliar bed but sleep is elusive his mind’s back on the message he knows this is taking too long. His inability to decode the message is putting them in danger. How long can they keep hidden in this cabin before that creepy man Alistair founds them? Cas looks over to the night stand at the pocket watch wishing he was smarter. His mother certainly was, he wonders how disappointed she would be in him. After tossing and turning he falls into a restless sleep. 

He wakes to the smell of fresh brewed coffee, bacon and pancakes. He blabber overrules his stomach so the bathroom is his first stop. He finishes quickly washing his hands then stumbles out of the bathroom rubbing sleep blurry eyes with the intention of working out the message. But Dean hands him a fresh brewed cup of coffee and pulls him towards the table where platters of pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash browns sit. 

“It’s black I wasn’t sure if you take cream, sugar or the favored crap Sam uses.” 

“Hey French Vanilla is not crap.” Sam yells where he is seated with an amazing amount of food heaped on the plate in front of him. 

Cas smiles, “I take my coffee black.”

“Good man, come over here I made breakfast.” 

“But I have to figure this out; people are trying to kill us. We need this clue” Castiel says moving towards his work from yesterday.

“You need fuel for that big brain of yours.” Dean says as the smell of the food hits Cas’ nose his stomach growls causing both boys to chuckle. 

“I guess I’m hungry, this smells wonderful.” He says laughing. 

“Dean is a great cook these pumpkin pancakes are so good.” Sam says between bites. 

After breakfast Sam cleans up the dishes ignoring Cas’ offer to help. Dean leads him to the couch, turns on the television and starts giving him a shoulder massage. “You’re so tense just relax.” Dean whispers in his ear causes goose bumps to erupt on his skin. Dean’s hands are magic and Cas melts into his touch. When Sam joins them on the couch he looks a bit uncomfortable but doesn’t say anything. 

“What’s this show?” Cas asks as his body leans farther into Dean’s hands. 

“Dr. Sexy MD, Dean’s favorite show. He’s in love with those cowboy boots.”

“It ain’t the boots; it’s the ass I love.” Dean replies.

“I only watch in protest so I don’t have to listen to Dean Bitch.” Sam explains as if Dean hasn’t spoken.

“Bullshit, you were totally hooked when Dr. Piccolo had to convince her boyfriend, Dr. Ezekiel, that he really could fix the bullet wound for the handsome Mr. Smith, even though his previous patient had died on the operating table.”

“That was a good episode Dr. Ezekiel has excellent hair.”

Dean nods his head in agreement with Sam, “It could be a bit shorter.”

“Shut your mouth.” Sam answers offended at the thought of Dr. Ezekiel with short hair, those are some seriously luscious locks. 

Castiel finds himself smiling listening to the brother’s banter. He’s disappointed when Dean stops the massage complaining that his hands are hurting. Castiel keeps his head against Dean’s shoulder as they sit through the over dramatic horribly inaccurate hospital drama. He’s enjoying the ridiculous show, the actors are very good looking and the drama’s engaging. He’s jealous of Dr. Sexy and his pert ass. Maybe he should get a pair of cowboy boots, he quickly rejects the idea; the boots just won’t look as good on him as they do on Dr. Sexy. 

When the show ends Dean asks, “hey I know next to nothing about decoding a message, I’m no good with cyphers and all that shit. But this is a letter from your uncle so wouldn’t he start it with your name like Dear Castiel or something. Maybe if you assume the first letters spell your name that will help to find the right cypher.” Cas turns shocked eyes to Dean,”…I mean maybe it would work.” He trails off looking uncertain. 

“That’s brilliant.” Cas jumps out of his seat in excitement and gives Dean a kiss on the lips before running back to his work table without a backwards glance at the shocked man. He also fails to hear Sam’s snickers as he gets back into the message.

Hfxynjq lt yt Ujhpjwx ns Xfs Kwfshnxht fsi ljy f qfu ifshj kwtr Hmfe. Fy ymfy jsi tk ymj ifshj mj bnqq qjfaj dtz fqtsj ns ymj wttr yt hqjfs dtzwxjqk zu. Gjmnsi ymj unhyzwj tk ymj btti ujhpjw nx ymj sjcy hqzj. Fqxt ywd ymj xmtwy fsi hzwqd kwnjx ymjd fwj dzrrd. 

“Oh my god I’m such an idiot it’s a standard Caesarian Shift with the letters shifted 5 places. I can’t understand how I missed that.” Cas speaks to the room in general.

“Yea, Sam why didn’t we think of that? It’s clear as day.” Dean mocking words are completely missed by Cas, but Sam replies.

“I figured it out an hour ago. I just didn’t want to be a know it all.” They both look over to Cas who is so intent on writing a key he misses the exchange. 

“Okay each letter is shifted by five letters so A is F. Take a look at this key.” The brothers look over his shoulder at the hastily written key. 

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z  
F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A B C D E

 

Cas starts using the key to decode the message. Hfxynjq turns into Castiel as Dean predicted; time passes quickly as he uses the key to decode the message. 

Once finished he reads the message out loud. “Castiel go to Peckers in San Francisco and get a lap dance from Chaz. At that end of the dance he will leave you alone in the room to clean yourself up. Behind the picture of the wood pecker is the next clue. Also try the short and curly fries they are yummy.” 

His face turns bright red. “I can find that on my GPS.” Dean says pulling out his phone. 

The red in Cas’ face increases “I already know where it is. I’m just surprised Chaz still works there.”

“You little freak, I need to hear this story.” Dean replies even Sam flips a chair around to straddle and lays his hands on the back of the chair putting his chin on top like he’s waiting for story time. 

Cas keeps his eyes on the decoded message, “I’ve always been gay. For as long as I can remember I’ve always found men attractive and had sexual fantasies about them. But in school I skipped several grades and making friends was difficult. I was picked on and bullied for being a nerd without anyone knowing I was gay. So I hid my sexuality from everyone including my uncle. Finally when I turned 21 I came out to him. Of course he already knew and was supportive, maybe a bit too supportive.” He says with a laugh. “He took me to Peckers for my first lap dance. Chaz was my dancer, he moved so well and it felt so good to be out and unafraid. I was also feeling really horny like really super horny. This was the first guy to grind on me and well I came in my pants.” He finishes the story quickly not looking up. 

“Are you still a virgin?” Sam asks causing Castiel to snap his head up and look anxiously at both men.

“I’ve never had the occasion.” Cas replies quietly. 

“No fucking way.” Dean exclaims in shock. Cas jumps out of his chair as if burned. Sam kicks Dean in the leg he retaliates by hitting Sam in the arm and rubbing his leg. 

“Cas there’s nothing wrong with waiting. You want your first time to be special.” Sam walks over to Cas whose pacing. 

Dean chimes in, “Yeah Cas it’s fine that you’re still a virgin it just surprised me. I wish I waited; my first time was horrible. We were both virgins and Aaron just tried to shove that thing in without any prep. Man I couldn’t walk straight for at least a week.”

Sam whispers to Cas, “it’s why he’s bowed legged now and you do not want that shit.” Cas laughs while Dean flips his brother the bird. 

“So when can we go to the club.” Cas asks. 

“Which club?” Dean asks in mischievous voice, Sam rolls his eyes but Cas doesn’t catch on.

“Peckers.” He replies with a confused head tilt. Both boys laugh at the proper way he says the word. Cas turns red getting angry at them for mocking him. 

“Don’t be mad you’re just so prim and proper its fun hearing you say Peckers. We can go now and see ‘cream your pants Chance.’” Dean replies.

“His name is Chaz not Chance.” Replies Castiel in his grumpiest voice. 

“Nope ‘cream your pants Chaz’ doesn’t flow from now on his name’s Chance.” Dean winks at him. 

Cas opens his mouth to reply but Sam jumps in before he can, “Dean flirt with Cas later. We have at least an hour drive to San Francisco and it’s already 5PM so we’ll be hitting rush hour traffic.” Sam tosses Dean the car keys and walks out the door. 

“How is it that late already?” Cas asks in shock. 

“Well Sleeping Beauty you didn’t wake up until 1PM.” Castiel blushes when Dean shoots him another wink walking to car after locking up the cabin.

They encounter a lot of traffic on the way to see cream in pants Chance damn it, his name is Chaz not Chance stupid Dean has me doing it to Cas thinks annoyed at himself. If one more person cuts Dean off Cas is afraid his head is going to explode. 

“I’m damn glad we’re not in the Impala my baby doesn’t need to be on the road with these asshats.” Dean mumbles. He pulls over in front of a bank and parks. Dean explains, “We’re going to a strip club we need some cash. Cas any idea how much a lap dance is?”

“Uncle Gabe paid for three dances I’m not sure how much it was. “ Cas answers.

“To distracted by cream your pants Chance to pay attention to the price?” Dean retorts. 

Before Cas can respond Sam interrupts, “We’ll just get $700 out to be sure.” He goes inside the bank since the ATM has a $200 limit and only out gives twenties that’s just too much to tip a stripper. As they wait by the car Cas turns to talk with Dean; their eyes meet and his words disappear. Dean leads in and gently caresses Cas’ cheekbone. Still without words he closes the distance his lips are soft against Cas’. His arms come up around Dean’s neck as he moves in closer. His lips part for Dean’s tongue and the kiss deepens. Then Dean does this thing with his tongue that causes shock waves of desire to go through Cas’ body. He moans and nibbles on Dean’s bottom lip. They’re as soft and perfect as he thought they would be. Sadly the line in the bank moves quickly so the kiss is interrupted by Sam cleaning his throat. In silence they all get into the car, the only change is Cas riding shotgun and Sam is squeezed into the back seat.

“Turn left here and you should see the place on the right.” Cas directs after Dean takes the right turn a large neon cartoon woodpecker with the words Peckers dominates the front of a building with a rainbow flag to the side of it. On the left side of the building there is a large movie theater billboard that proclaims “Peckers cum for the men; stay for the short and curly fries.” Dean’s lucky to find a parking spot right in front of the business. They exit the car as Cas feeds the parking meter he notices posters around the building each showing a brawny man in a G-string featuring a cartoon woodpecker’s head with one eye winking. One of the posters shows a beautifully muscular Latin man with waves of dark hair, brooding eyes, and pouty lips that are sucking on a short and curly fry. Cas points to the poster a blush high on his cheeks, “that’s Chaz.”

“Well hello cream your pants Chance.” Dean says ogling the poster.

“His name is Chaz” Cas replies through gritted teeth. 

“He really isn’t that hot. I’m not sure what you see in him.” Dean says giving the poster a dirty look.

“Yeah because who wants a guy with six pack abs, perfect pearly white teeth, and caramel skin you just want to lick.” Sam replies with glee since Dean’s jealousy is showing it’s his job as the little brother to twist the knife.

“Whatever” Dean answers walking into the club and paying the $20 per person cover charge for the three of them. 

Cas is confused by the exchange did Sam want the lap dance with Chaz because that’s fine with him. It was messy and embarrassing the last time he came during the first dance then had to sit for two other dances in messy pants. Chaz was very sweet about it the final two dances he turned down the music and they just talked to each other. Chaz was a really interesting person. But Dean seems to be annoyed by Chaz maybe he’s jealous but that seems silly so he rejects the idea. The club is surprisingly bright and clean with cartoon woodpeckers everywhere. Each waiter is shirtless with a wood pecker across the crotch of their tight fitting booty shorts. There’s one main stage and two side stages each featuring a buff dancer. Chaz is on the center stage grinding against a pole his body glistening with sweat, his wavy hair flows perfectly around his face as he moves. The audience is throwing money at the stage; others are taking their time to tuck the bills into his G-string. If the woodpecker on his crotch is anything to good by he’s enjoying the experience. Even Dean has to admit cream your pants Chance has a monster lance, he could poke an eye out with that thing. 

“He probably stuffs his g-string.” Dean says out of spite.

That is jealousy Cas realizes with a smile so he answers without thinking “No he doesn’t it was firm against my lap when he was grinding on me. That’s not stuffing.” Cas insists. Both brothers look at him with raised eyebrows. Cas turns the shade of a tomato with a sunburn. 

“Well is it.” He mutters. 

Sam tries to control his laughter at Cas’ red face and Dean’s annoyed look. They’re escorted to a booth right in front of the stage. Dean has his arms over his chest glaring at the nearly naked dancer. Chaz makes his way over to the edge of the stage facing their booth and plays with the top of his G-string moving the string down to show the start of his happy trail looking over to Cas and licking his lips. He turns around drops it like it’s hot and humps the ground bubble butt bouncing with the motion. When he’s on his feet his eyes are on Castiel once more as he pours a bottle of water down his chest. He tosses the empty bottle away then in one quick move the tears away the woodpecker G-string to reveal impossibility tiny gold lamé G-string. He must manscape because the happy trail on display looks tidy and is drawing Cas’ eye downward. The people in the audience are screaming and cheering, more money showers the stage. Cas eyes are laser focused on Chaz’s monster lance which jiggles with every movement he is surprised the gold lame is holding in the colossal cock. Meanwhile Dean looks furious and Sam is having a hard time keeping a straight face. Cas plays it up and nervously holds up a ten dollar bill to tip. Suddenly Chaz’s golden lance is right in Cas’ face he takes his time securing the bill against the string on the side of the happy trail taking a quick glance to see if Dean’s watching, he is. The rest of the dance Chaz spends shaking what his momma gave him while the audience makes it rain. Sam, just to torment his brother and to secure the lap dance they need, holds up his own ten dollar bill. He’s much quicker securing the bill then Cas was. Sam gets a cursory grinding from Chaz but as he moves away he wiggles his uncovered ass at Cas who is now smiling like someone stuffed a coat hanger in his mouth, he smirks seeing Dean’s jealous face. Chaz starts to make a move towards Dean but the glare has him pulling away and back towards Cas who produces another ten dollar bill much to Sam’s amusement and Dean’s irritation. After accepting a second carefully placed bill, Chaz gets back on stage and finishes his dance to loud applause. Some of the loudest cheering comes from Cas partly to mess with Dean for teasing on the driving here. However, it’s also nice to be having some fun after all the stress of the past few days. He intends to fully enjoy this moment along with the hostile vibes coming from Dean. He has never caused anyone to be jealous before it’s a powerful feeling. Sam’s in the spirit of the club and the two of them throw back overpriced drinks as they watch Chaz leave the stage. Dean as the designated driver is drinking a soda. 

“Dean if you don’t stopping glaring holes into the dancer then Chaz isn’t going to come over to offer a lap dance.” Sam tells Dean with a smug look on his face. 

Before Dean can answer Cas jumps in, “This should be fun. Smile and try to loosen up.” Cas throws back another shot. 

“I’m loose, let’s just get this over with. “ Dean answers.

Chaz comes onto the main floor wearing only the tiny gold lamé G-string “On here he comes.” Cas replies waving at the dancer, Chaz’s face lights up with a smile when he sees the waving. 

“Hello gorgeous are we having a good time.” Chaz greets Cas with a beautiful Spanish accent. 

Cas shyly lowers his eyes, “yes you’re a very good dancer.” 

“Yeah good job man.” Dean replies through gritted teeth. 

Chaz looks over at Dean taking in his stiff demeanor his smile tones down and he asks. “Hello, are you the boyfriend?” 

Cas’ eyes widen and Sam jumps in before Dean can answer, “no Cas is single as they come. I was hoping to buy him a lap dance. You’re very talented can we book you.”

Chaz’s smile returns, “yes of course. It’s $40 for one dance and $70 for 3 dances” 

“We’ll take one dance.” Dean answers quickly holding up the money. 

Chaz looks at Cas and says “You bring change of pants.”

Cas blushes, “I’m so sorry about last time. It won’t happen again.”

Chaz shakes his head, “No need to apologize you have a beautiful face when you orgasm. Others make ugly face. I’ll set up the room and come get you handsome.” 

Cas blushes under the compliments his smile widening farther, “Thank you I look forward to it.”

Chaz wiggles as he walks away with both Sam and Castiel watching his firm bubble butt leave the room. Dean finally chimes in “What a fake accent dude isn’t from Mexico.”

Cas is still looking at the hallway he disappeared into and replies, “He’s from Barcelona, Spain that’s why his accent is different. Last time we talked about Antoni Gaudí's buildings he is quite knowledgeable about architecture. He’s putting himself through school for it.” Silence from Sam and Dean makes him look at them. “What?” He asks confused by their silence.

Dean looks incensed and sad, but remains silent so Sam asks, “You spoke with your stripper about famous Spanish buildings?”

“I studied in Spain my junior year of high school and realized he was from there.” Cas explains as Chaz makes his way over. 

“Ojos brillantes ¿estás listo?” Chaz speaks to Cas. 

 

“Yo nací listo.” Cas replies with a perfect Spanish accent.

 

“Chico descarado, sígueme.” Chaz answers with his hand out. Cas takes his hand the boys watch in shock as Chaz and Cas leave the room. 

 

“Looks like Cas will get the next clue.” Sam says to Dean with a laugh. 

 

“That better be the only thing he gets.” Dean answers with his arms crossed and jaw set. Sam watches the vein pulse in the middle of his forehead. 

 

Chaz smirks when he and Cas enter the private room, his accent falls away completely, “Dude are you trying to make green eyes jealous? Because nice job, he is hunk of man meat wrapped in flannel.” Cas is embarrassed that he’s so obvious, but not a bit surprised that Chaz’s accent has disappeared. He called the man out on the fake accent last time they had a lap dance. Chaz was happy to drop it he explained the accent increased his tips and dance requests. It was true that Chaz was studying architecture the Antoni Gaudí's buildings are his favorites which is why he picked a Spanish accent for his job. 

 

“Yes, why did you go along with it?” He answers seeing no point in lying about it. 

 

“People are 98% water if you don’t stir them up once in a while, they stagnate. You do know it worked right. I thought he was going to hit me. Right now he’s picturing all the things we’re doing in here. Do you want the dance or do you want to talk?” Chaz asks.

 

“Can we just talk?” Cas asks relieved not to have a repeat of the cream the pants dance. 

 

“Of course I was really sorry to hear about Gabe, he was a wonderful, wacky and generous man. All the dancers will miss him very much.” Chaz replied. Cas thanked him and throughout the course of song they shared favorite Gabe stories. It was nice to hear new stories about his uncle. As the time is coming to an end Cas hits the hourglass on the watch slowing time. He starts searching behind the different pictures of woodpeckers trying to move quickly before his time runs out. There are at least ten woodpecker pictures. He notices a woodpecker hanging off a stripper pole G-string floss up his feathered ass it’s a disturbing picture. Cas knew instantly that his clue was behind this picture. He moves quickly to get the letter and he gets back to his seat right as time flips back to normal. 

 

“Okay sadly our time is about up let’s get you prepared for your man.” Chaz said running his fingers through Cas’ hair, un-tucking his shirt and opening two more buttons on his shirt showing a lot of his chest. 

 

“Isn’t this a bit much.” Cas asks looking at himself in the mirror. 

 

“Nope it’s perfect. Trust Auntie Chaz, she knows what she’s doing.” is Chaz’s cheekily response. Then in his Spanish accent, “We see tall dark and bowlegged, yes.”

 

Cas laughs, “Yes.” Arm in arm they go back to the main room where Dean is right outside of the hallway that leads to the private rooms. This entryway is blocked by a large security guard. Chaz makes a big production of saying goodbye his accent getting more pronounced to the point it’s hard for Cas not to laugh. It seems to work if Dean’s glare is anything to go by. But finally Chaz has to go back to work because he has another dance on the main stage. 

 

“Do not be a stranger my blue eyed bello uomo.” Chaz says as he departs, Cas disguises a laugh as a cough because neither brother seems to notice that Chaz just changed to Italian. 

 

“arrivederci” Cas says to Chaz’s back and sees his shoulders shake with laughter. Once again the brothers don’t notice the language change. 

 

Sam asks, “Did you get the letter.” Cas holds up a sealed envelope. It’s pulled out of his hand by Alastair who appears out of nowhere. 

 

“I’ll take that angel.” Alastair says in his ear, he feels a gun against his side. He automatically starts reaching for the watch in his jean pocket.

 

“No angel, hands where I can see them.” Alastair replies seeing his movement. The brothers are frozen seeing the gun pointed at Cas’ kidneys.

 

“Let’s walk slowly to the car. The boss wants to have a talk with you.” Alastair gestures to the exit with his head. His two cronies come over to stand behind Sam and Dean to lead them out of the club. Cas can feel the watch in his pocket but he can’t reach it without being shot. He has no choice so he walks slowly towards the exit.


	11. All hell breaks lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Dean and Sam try to escape Alastair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people not from the California BART stands for Bay Area Rapid Transit they are like subway trains or metro trains for our European readers. Thank your for the comments and kudos they really encourage me and make my day. I appreciate the support. I promise this story will be finished I want to see how it ends ;) I had a bit of writers block so that is why this chapter is delayed. But I found my muse and handcuffed her to my computer chair so we should be good from here on out. There is no beta reader so there probably are a couple typos hopefully not to many.

Cas is walking slowly towards the exit stalling for time as he tries to figure out how to reach the watch and slow time. “Closer” by nine inch nails starts to play as Chaz walks onto stage and starts to dance getting excited cheers from the audience. As the stereo plays the words, “help me get away from myself, I want to fuck you like an animal,” Cas notices the shouts of excitement are directed towards him. He turns his head to the right and sees Chaz dancing from table to table. Suddenly he’s dancing on the table directly front of Cas and Alastair. An instrumental break comes on as he jumps off the table and starts doing hip rolls while walking towards them. Cas feels the gun being removed from his side and sees Alastair stow it in the waistband of his pants hiding it under his shirt and away from the audience. Chaz grinds against Cas separating him from Alastair. The minions watching Sam and Dean also hide their guns so the brothers seize the opportunity simultaneously throwing punches at their captors. Dean’s captor collapses and is knocked out cold. But Sam’s man has faster reflexes and dodges the punch. Chaz surprises Cas by perfectly executing a round house kick to Alastair’s rib cage. As he hits the ground, Alastair’s gun falls out of the waistband of his pants causing it to fire a random shot into the floor. Chaos erupts as panicked customers flee towards the exits. Security runs towards the sound of gunfire fighting against the crowd of stampeding bodies. Cas reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out the watch, but he’s hit from behind causing him to drop the watch which goes skidding across the floor. He looks on in horror as the feet of panicked customers stomp around the delicate watch. Cas pushes a customer out of the way just as his foot is about to crush the watch. The customer falls into a table which collapses under his weight, but Cas pays no mind hitting the hour glass just as he feels a hand on his shoulder and hears Dean’s voice saying his name. The sudden silence is shocking; all he hears is the sound of heavy breathing that shouldn’t be there. 

 

“What the fuck!” comes Dean’s voice his hand’s still on Cas’ shoulder. 

 

He looks up and sure enough Dean isn’t frozen with everyone else instead he’s looking on with astonished eyes. Unfortunately Cas doesn’t have time to explain, things will only stay frozen about five minutes. He ignores Dean and searches the crowd. “We have to find Sam and get out of here. Don’t let go of my shoulder I don’t want the watch to affect you” He replies.

 

“You did this? How did you do this?” Dean asks.

 

“My mom and Uncle Gabe invented a watch that slows time around the person using it. You grabbed my shoulder when I hit the hour glass in Kronos’ hands so we’re both protected from the watch’s power.” Cas quickly replies still scanning the crowd for Sam while picking his way slowly through the mass of frozen bodies. Alastair is frozen in the process of landing a punch to Chaz’s nose. Cas pulls his fist to the left so when time resets the punch will miss. Then he reaches into Alastair’s pocket retrieving the letter. 

 

“That’s mine you assbutt.” He grumbles at the frozen Alastair. Dean giggles in a freaked way.

 

“So if I let go of you I’ll freeze like the rest of these people.” Dean asks.

 

“I’m not sure I’ve never tried using the watch with another person.” Cas explains finally locating Sam on the ground with his captor’s hands around his neck. They get a bit of luck because Sam and his captor are near the emergency exit. Seeing Sam in danger almost makes Dean release Cas’ shoulder. Luckily Cas is already crouching down and working to get the fingers off of Sam’s neck. “Help me the gravity is too strong I’m having trouble lifting them.”

Dean provides more force until they hear one of the man’s fingers break. Cas turns horrified eyes to Dean who just shrugs and says “oopsy’ but there’s no remorse in his eyes. Time resets and the man jumps away from Sam with a yelp of pain holding his injured hand. Cas hits the hour glass again but nothing happens, he yells to Sam and Dean, “RUN!” 

The three men run out of the emergency exit. As they speed down the alley the door slams open and they hear the shout, “Alastair they’re over here.” 

“Cas stop time.” Dean yells while running. 

“I can’t the watch won’t let me, I think it needs to recharge.” Cas answers while Sam looks over in confusion. A shot rings out the bullet hits the building spraying sheetrock on their clothes as they ran passed. Cas sees stairs for the Montgomery street BART station. He points and all three men rush down the stairs, sparks fly as another bullet hits the metal railing next to Dean’s hand. The brothers jump the turnstile without breaking stride, Cas tries but his left foot gets caught on the orange gate knocking him to the ground. This gives Alastair and company time to get downstairs into the BART station. Castiel jumps up quickly as Dean turns his head to check on him. They enter the train just as the doors shut; Alastair slams a fist into the window on the door. Dean flips him off as the train leaves the station. The train’s empty at this time at night so they have a train car all to themselves which Cas is grateful for since one of the bullets could’ve hit an innocent person. 

 

“Should we get off at the next stop?” Cas asks worried that Alastair will catch up to them. 

 

“No, did you hear the sirens his car is probably blocked in by the police. He can’t out run the train. If we get off it gives him a chance to catch up. Sam what are you doing?” Dean asks noticing his brother on his cell phone. 

 

“I’m calling Bobby to meet us at the Bayfair station so we can get out of the area while Alastair’s still stick in San Francisco.” Sam replies as the train stops at Embarcadero street station. 

 

Cas watches nervously as the train doors open. He hears the sound of wheels across the station’s titled floors and asks, “What’s that noise?” 

 

Dean looks out the window, “Motherfucker’s on a skateboard.” Cas looks out the window and sees the absurd sight of a red face Alastair skateboarding towards their train. 

 

“close close, mother fuckin’, goddamn doors close.” Dean yells as the doors slowly start closing. Alastair jumps off the skateboard running straight at the train, slamming his face into the now closed door. This knocks him back into the skateboard which slides out from under him and he falls onto the floor in heap gangly limbs. 

 

Sam looks at Dean, “So Alastair can’t get to the next stop?” sarcasm evident in every word. 

 

“How was I supposed to know he would steal a skateboard?” Dean replies looking at the BART map. “Okay the next stop is West Oakland no way he skateboards from San Francisco to Oakland.” Cas leans back into his seat trying to get his heart rate back to normal. 

 

“Bobby will meet us as the Bayfair station. He has the Impala at his house. He towed it out of Palo Alto. You’re lucky the police didn’t impound it.” Sam replies. Dean smiles broadly as if they hadn’t just out run bullets and a madman on a skateboard. It takes a while to get to the West Oakland stop; despite the fact he knows Alastair can’t possibility make it to West Oakland from San Francisco on a skateboard. Cas still can’t relax until the train is moving again. Once they pass West Oakland Sam turns to the other two and questions, “What aren’t you guys telling me. I thought I was toast then suddenly I’m free. How did that happen?”

 

Dean gestures to the camera on the train and replies, “Maybe now isn’t the best time. How the hell did Alastair find us?” 

 

“He has to have someone monitoring us, either our credit credits, the GPS on our phones or he has someone hacking the traffic cameras.” Sam replies while Cas listens in shocked silence. 

 

“Fuck, the bank was about two blocks from the strip club. He must have tracked Gabe’s credit card history and knows about the club.” Dean answers. “This means he knows about Hector Aframian. We can’t go back to the cabin.” Dean says confusing Cas, but Sam seems to understand.

 

“You used Hector Aframian to get gas for the Impala in Sunol.” Sam states as if it’s a fact.

 

“Who’s Hector Aframian?” Cas asks.

 

“I have a series of credit cards in different names that I used to use when I was undercover. So when I got gas and Sam got money out of the bank we used Hector Aframian. But Alastair must have a list of alias.” Dean explains. “I just don’t know how he found that one.”

 

“If he knows Hector then we can’t use credit cards, he has to have a computer hacker working for him. Hector is way back, when was the last time you used him?” Sam asked

 

“Not since before dad died. Crap that means they’re tracking every camera.” Dean replies. The automated voice announces the Bayfair stop. 

 

Cas looks over, “So we need a way to disappear off the cameras.” He smirks at Dean, “I can do that.” 

 

“Seriously, what are you guys not telling me?” Sam sounds annoyed. 

 

“Our stop’s here.” Cas says ignoring the question and walking out of the open train doors.

 

They see Bobby standing at his truck as the boys rush for the truck they see a beautiful woman with wavy flowing red hair and cold green eyes. 

 

“Fuck it’s Abaddon.” Dean says with pure hatred in his voice.

 

“Hello Dean you’re looking fit.” Abaddon greets him with a smile. She appears to be alone so Cas doesn’t understand why everyone looks so worried. “Is this Alastair’s blue eyed angel?” she asks turning her cold eyes to Castiel.

 

“He isn’t Alastair’s!” Dean insists. 

 

“Oh sweetheart you know better than that. Whatever Alastair wants he gets. It’s a shame really he’s so pretty and Alastair’s so rough with his toys.” Abaddon’s words convey concern but her eyes only show amusement. Castiel is trying to shallow past the panic in his throat. But she’s just one person so he moves forward to confront her. A bullet comes out of nowhere hitting the ground right in front of him he stops in his tracks.

“Oh he’s adorable, you didn’t really think I was alone did you?” Abaddon laughs as his panic increases. He touches the hourglass but time doesn’t stop the watch isn’t recharged. Abaddon sees the motion, “Alright sweetheart why don’t you empty your pockets on the truck bed.” When he’s slow to follow her command the gun is aimed at Dean’s heart. “You might want to move a bit faster I get bored easy and pretty boy won’t look so good with a hole in his chest.” Cas quickly empties his pockets on the truck bed then he moves back to stand with Sam, Dean and Bobby. She goes to the truck bed. “An old pocket watch boring, oh here’s the letter Alastair’s been looking for.” She opens the letter. “What the hell is this?” Abaddon finally looks uneasy as she shows the message to her hostages. 

 

07052324130916 2419 1609052218 051616 031925 18090908 2419 15181901 0819 061906’23 0819182524 071205161609181109. 1310 031925 052209 0523 2317052224 0523 13 15181901 031925 052209 24121323 071205161609181109 231219251608 0609 09052303 0523 201309. 14252324 15090920 0518 090309 1918 1703 191608 201907150924 0105240712 051808 031925 011918'24 222518 192524 1910 24131709. 24121323 1323 03192522 1013180516 17092323051109. 1324 010523 06090918 0518 1219181922 2419 0105240712 241209 011918080922102516 170518 031925 12050009 060907191709, 13 16190009 031925.

 

For the first time Castiel has the upper hand, “Uncle Gabe encrypted his messages. Good luck decoding it bitch.” He says with a sarcastic smile.

 

“Oh I think you’ll be doing that for me.” She talks into a blue tooth headset hidden in her locks of red hair. “Alright gentlemen bring the car around looks like we’ll have company for the boss to meet.” A black Escalade pulls around with four heavily armed men. 

 

Castiel ignores the men and addresses Abaddon, “We won’t all be going with you. You want my help then you let my friends go.” 

 

“Angel you’re in no position to bargain. “ She replies. “Alastair has ways of getting you to help.”

 

All of the sudden Castiel knows in his bones that it doesn’t manner what they do to him he won’t give them a damn thing if they hurt Dean. He’s absolutely sure they can’t break him, his mother never responded to their torture and he won’t either. He looks her straight in the eye and answers, “I don’t care what Alastair does to me you hurt my friends and you get nothing. You want my help then let them go. If not then fuck off.” With that he crosses his arms over his chest staring her down. He hears the brothers gasp in surprise but maintains eye contact with Abaddon daring her to make a move. 

 

“Angel has some balls. But blue eyes this is a negotiation I can’t give away all of my leverage. I’ll let the old man go but the Winchesters stay.” Abaddon replies.

 

“No! Release my friends or you get nothing.” Castiel insists.

 

Abaddon slowly lifts the corner of her silver satin dress to reveal a black lace hostler on her thigh that contains a mother of pearl handled switchblade. She pulls it out hitting the button to release a wicked looking stainless steel blade, she starts cleaning under her finger nails. “Kitten I don’t think you understand how a negotiation works.” He doesn’t reply just looks at her expectantly, suddenly her expression goes from amused to annoyed. “Guess I’ll have to step up this negotiation.” With that she moves forward bringing the knife to his neck and gliding it across his skin to make a shallow cut, suddenly he’s back in high school facing down Ron Crump and his buddies. He feels that old emotionless hard look slip over his eyes. He doesn’t flinch or acknowledge what she has done. He feels warm blood soaking into the collar of his shirt but the cut wasn’t deep enough to do real damage even if it hurts like a son of a bitch. 

“This isn’t a negotiation you want the message decoded then let my friends go.” Castiel replies. She starts to bring the knife towards his cheek, so he moves his cheek closer to the knife daring her to cut him again. They’re engaged in a game of chicken and Cas knows without a doubt he won’t be the first one to back down. But Abaddon also looks like she has no intention of backing down the metal of the blade feels cold as touches his skin. Abaddon’s green eyes meet Castiel’s blue ones she’s searching for fear but finds none. He pictures his mother facing down her tormenters and it’s like she’s there holding his fear at bay. 

 

Before Abaddon can slice his cheek Dean yells, “stop!” Her hand hesitates moving the blade off of his skin. “I’ll go with you just let Sam and Bobby go.” 

 

“No.” Cas repeats “My friends go free that includes Dean.” 

 

Dean looks frustrated, “Cas just let me come with you. She’ll hurt you if you don’t.”

 

Cas looks at him, “I don’t care.”

 

“But I do.” Dean says his eyes briefly glance at that watch still lying on the truck bed. Cas understands what Dean is trying to convey, he has a better chance of getting to the watch if there is two of them. Abaddon comes over to Dean and grips his face her blood red fingernails pinching into his skin. “I accept your arrangement.” She motions to her men to take their guns off Bobby and Sam. 

 

Sam reacts, “I won’t leave either of you.” Bobby nods his head in agreement. 

 

Dean’s answers, “we’ll be fine.” He tries to wink but Sam isn’t buying it. 

 

“I’m bored with this.” Abaddon said and motions to her men who pull Castiel and Dean into the Escalate. She picks up the letter and watch from the truck bed. “I’ll be seeing you later Sammy.” She says with a leer. 

 

Suddenly Bobby and Sam are alone in the BART station parking lot. “Balls!” Bobby exclaims looking aggravated. 

 

Sam shows Bobby the picture on his cell phone of the letter. “I got this during the standoff. We need to decode this away from the CCTV cameras they have a hacker tracking the government cameras.”

 

“I know the perfect place.” Bobby replies.


	12. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean have been kidnapped by Abaddon and are being taken to the boss. She also has Uncle Gabe's watch and letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the large delay, this chapter was longer then I expected. I also had periods of not having a clear direction for the story. It's coming in focus now so hopefully I can get back on track. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter with will be some consensual sexual activity not to much. Also some light torture and gay slurs. Some of our characters aren't nice people. I would say it's PG-13 boarding on R.

The escalade’s air conditioner was down so low that Cas’ nipples could cut glass. He’s missing his trench coat and long sleeved button-down, instead he wore a tight blue T-shirt to impress Dean. Sadly the other man hadn’t noticed and now Cas is freezing his balls off. He’s crowded in the back seat between Abaddon and Dean. He’s been seated as far from the door as possible; did they really think he was going to jump out of a vehicle barreling down the freeway at eighty miles per hour?

“Hey sweet cheeks, think we can take the A/C off arctic freeze my balls are turning blue. Not all of us are having menopausal hot flashes.” Dean snidely remarks to Abaddon. She reaches around Cas and slaps Dean across the face. This doesn’t seem to faze the man but the action sets Cas’ nerves on edge.

“Touchy touchy we’ll keep it below zero.” Dean uttered under his breath rubbing the hand print on his cheek.

“At least I get to enjoy Cas’ hard nipples in that tight shirt” he winks at Cas whose cheeks heat up at the unexpected comment, pleased the other man noticed his shirt despite the dangerous situation.

As drive drags on Cas looks out the window and sees signs for San Francisco so they’re going back into the city. Abaddon’s four lackeys don’t say word even with Dean doing his best to annoy the shit out of them. He started teasing them about their Blues Brother suits; then went to their Matrix haircuts; their silence seems to spur him on, the comments getting more and more crass. “Seriously guys do you have like a hive mind thing? When he masturbates,” He points to the driver “do you all cum? Cause I’ll be honest I’d like to see that. But only if you leave your ties on, I like me a man in a tie.” He gives the driver a wink then licks his lips for added impact, for a moment Cas thinks he sees the driver smile but it’s gone before he can be sure.

Abaddon’s arm reaches across the front of Cas’ body as she presses a switchblade against his neck. “You say one more thing and I’ll cut you regardless of what blue eyes wants.” She replies in irritation. Dean makes the motion of zipping his lip. Castiel can’t decide if the other man is brave or just really stupid. It seems like he can’t help himself, just as he is about to play the air drums, Cas reaches out and grabs his hand stopping him. Despite his best efforts to remain calm his hands still shake. Dean gives his hand a reassuring squeeze and stops the antics. The rest of the ride is made in tense silence. Abaddon’s eyes remain on Castiel as if he’s a particularly interesting specimen she has pinned under a microscope for examination. He’s relieved when the car pulls into a marina. It appears to harbor commercial cargo ships but toward the back the ships give way to at least twenty luxury yachts. The Escalade moves passed these yachts to a lone slip at the far corner of the marina. He controls his reaction because he knows Abaddon’s watching, Dean however, doesn’t seem to have any problems expressing himself.

“Holy shit is that Darth Vader’s boat?” Dean exclaims, his words aren’t off the mark. The ship looks black at a distance but has they get closer Cas realizes it’s dark green and perfectly smooth. The inside of the ship isn’t visible, the windows are covered by steel panels. It doesn’t appear to have open seating on the forward deck like most yachts do. It really does look like something out of Star Wars or a B-2 stealth bomber on water.

Abaddon finally looks away from Castiel to smirk at Dean. “It’s the Galeocerdo for fifteen million dollars you can get one of your very own. But I guess today’s your lucky day because you boys are going on this one for free.”

“Don’t I feel blessed being abducted by a Darth Vader wannabe.” Dean laughs as Castiel suddenly has an epiphany.

He looks at Abaddon and states with absolute certainty, “Your boss is Raphael this is clearly his yacht.”

Abaddon plays along looking intrigued, “Why do you think that?”

“Well it’s one of the three brothers that attended the reading of Uncle Gabe’s will. From what I’ve learned Michael and Lucifer are fraternal twins and the first born of Cyril Orlov. Then my uncle Gabriel was born. But it turns out Cyril was having an affair with a beautiful African American singer. She had moderate success, but she threw it all away to be with Cyril. But he never had any intention of leaving his wife Tatiana, who was now pregnant with my mother. Raphael was five years old when his mother died; they were living in a homeless shelter and she committed suicide. Cyril took him in and raised him as a son, but Tatiana never accepted him. I’m sure he hated my mother since she was the reason Cyril wouldn’t leave his wife. That made it easy for Raphael to murder her, because at this point I’m sure it was him. Both Michael and Lucifer are forces of nature and command every eye in the room. Uncle Gabe had a dramatic flair and an amazing sense of humor that everyone loved. Anael as the only girl and the youngest was adored by Cyril. She also had a brilliant mind and he respected her. That’s why he put her in charge of the research and development department at Orlov Corporation. But what’s Raphael without the family money? Just an evil man with a superiority complex. This is the ship of an unsecure little man that was and will always be second best, make that fifth best.” Castiel finishes looking over at a shocked Dean and delighted Abaddon.

“How do you know all this?” Abaddon asks with a friendly smile.

“Research.” is Castiel’s deadpan reply.

“Oh this is going to be fun. The boss’ description doesn’t do you justice. You aren’t a nerdy little professor at all are you? You seem to have fooled a lot of people blue eyes. But you don’t fool me; below that nerdy surface is pure iron. Come along boys the boss doesn’t like waiting.” Abaddon jumps out of the Escalate she smoothing down her dress as she waits for the boys to exit the vehicle.

As Cas watches the yacht starts to transform, wooden steps appear at the bow of the ship leading to the dock.

The steel shades lift off the windows revealing the expensive interior of the ship. The front hull doors open up revealing an open area with comfortable white padded seating. Past the seating area is a door that leads to an atrium area. The area is all glass with a long glass dining room table and chrome chairs.

“Put them in the guest cabin to wait for the boss.” Abaddon says setting the letter and the pocket watch on the table. The four silent men flank Cas and Dean walking them down a long narrow hallway passing many closed doors until they reach last door. They’re pushed into a small room falling into a queen size bed.

“So what now boys are we having an orgy?” Dean asks giving them a sexy look and rubbing his ass. Cas can’t help it he just starts laughing, even to his ears it sounds hysterical. Dean looks over in concern.

“What? That was funny.” He replies looking over to the driver “Don’t you think he’s funny. It’s unfair really to be that charming and attractive. How are the rest of us to compete? He washes his car shirtless; I almost crashed my car the first time I saw all that golden flesh glistening in the sunlight.” The driver doesn’t say anything but his blue eyes start slowly trailing over Dean’s body.

“I’m blushing over here. Buy me dinner before undressing me with your eyes.” Dean says also speaking to the driver. They’re interrupted by the noise of a loud motor that sounds like it’s right under the cabin.

“What’s that?” Cas asks.

For the first time the driver answers in a Cajun accent, “The boss is returning.” With that the men leave the cabin locking the door behind them. Dean moves off the bed to the attached bathroom pushing a curtain off the window to reveal that it’s covered by a steel panel.

“Damn it.” Dean remarks.

“You didn’t really think they would lock us in a room with an open window to escape.” Cas said sarcastically.

“Hope springs eternal.” Dean answers.

“What’s the plan?” Cas asks

“I’m working on it.” Dean answers.

“So no plan.” Cas replies. “that’s great I’m at the mercy of the one brother who hates me the most.” He looks down at the floor trying to slow his panicked breaths. He feels arms wrap around him. He feels so safe in those arms. He puts his head on Dean’s shoulder and just cuddles into the warmth around him. Dean doesn’t say anything just continues to comfort him. They laid back onto the bed; suddenly Cas really feels those firm arms around him as well as the thickly muscled thighs against his. Dean’s ear is right near his lips so he starts to suck on the earlobe. The green-eyed Adonis attached to his lips lets out a moan of pleasure.

Dean pulls away “What are you doing?”

“There’s nothing we can do, so we might as well enjoy the bed.” Cas replies climbing on top of Dean and staring into his eyes asking for permission, the green eyed man lifts his head and their lips meet. The kiss starts soft and sweet, just enjoying the feel of each other’s lips.

Cas opens his lips and moans at the feeling of Dean’s tongue against his. He slowly rotates his hips against the man beneath him. Cas doesn’t rush his movements, enjoying the feeling of the beautiful body below him. Dean’s letting him take control and he intends on enjoying every little bit of it. He sucks on the plush bottom lip, opens his eyes to see lustful green eyes looking back at him. He gives the lip a little nip then he moves his lips down the golden neck. He comes back up to kiss these irresistible lips as his hands pull at Dean’s T-shirt, who lifts his body helping to remove the annoying article of clothing.

Their kiss breaks so Cas can toss the t-shirt aside and he hands start to roam those muscles that have tempted him for so long. Dean’s staring at him through thick lashes. Cas breaks their eye contact by lowering his eyes to kiss, suck and lick his way down the other man’s chest. Dean arches his back with a loud moan when Cas gets to the waistband of his jeans. “So fucking sexy.” Cas’ voice sounds so rough he hardly recognizes it.

The sound of the button popping open is loud in the quiet room. The jeans part to show a happy trail of golden hair and sexy hip bones. Cas watches his fingers trail along the hair around Dean’s belly button. He lowers his head and sucks the right hip bone until he leaves a red mark enjoying the breathy moans his action causes. Cas is eye level with a plump bulge and gets a tantalizing peek at Dean’s red boxers the sight has him craving more. He pulls off his own t-shirt then lays his bare chest against Dean enjoying the skin on skin contact. Their lips meet once more this time he feels hands in his hair pulling slightly at the strands. The slight pain has him moaning and rotating his hips in response more turned on then he has ever been before. Their kiss becomes more passionate, tongues moving against each other in perfect harmony. Cas’ hands start to play with his sensitive earlobes. The hands in his hair travel and start roaming across his ass to his hips which he keeps rolling, both men enjoying the friction.

But the sound of a key unlocking the door has them abruptly pulling off from each other. Dean quickly does up his pants as Cas grabs their t-shirts. Both shirts are on being pulled on just as the door opens. Raphael enters the cabin giving both men a look of disgust. Cas realizes that the bed is a mess, Dean’s lips are swollen and red, and his feel the same way. His cheeks heat without his permission as he tries to pat down his hair.

Raphael doesn’t address the boys, instead he turns his head and addresses the men behind him, “Cuff Dean and bring them into the atrium.” With that he turns and walks out of the room. The four henchmen from the car enter the room. The driver cuffs Dean’s hands behind his back while giving Cas a wink that confuses him. They’re led down the narrow hallway and all too soon they’re in the atrium but the room is dim. Two of the henchman take Dean and cuff him to a pole. Raphael sits at the glass table Uncle Gabe’s letter sitting in front of an empty chair to his right. Cas isn’t surprised when he’s forced to sit in the chair with a view of Dean cuffed to the pole.

Raphael doesn't address him, instead he picks up Uncle Gabe's pocket watch, "I can't believe this old thing still works. Gabe wouldn't go anywhere without it. Our father gave it to him some kind of family heirloom from our great grand father." He pauses with a smile, "guess it's mine now." Then slides the watch into the pocket of his expensive blazer. Castiel tries to keep his face expressionless and not show the panic he feels, “Now Maksim, you’ll encrypt this letter or Dean will suffer for your stubbornness.” Raphael nods and Alastair appears out of nowhere with a large knife that he uses to cut open Dean’s t-shirt.

“Whoa buy me dinner first.” Dean cockily exclaims but Cas can see the fear in his eyes.

“I won’t help you if Dean’s hurt.” Cas replies.

“Maksim if you don’t help me Dean will be hurt.” Raphael answers nodding to Alastair who makes a shallow cut across his chest then pours salt water on the wound. Dean grits his teeth to keep from making a noise. But that only lasts until the second cut and glass of salt water. Cas’ ears ring with Dean’s agonized cries.

“Stop! Just get me paper and a pen so I can decode it.” Cas cries out with tears in his eyes.

“No, don’t do it.” Dean yells which causes Alastair to punch him in the ribs. It’s painful to watch Dean’s wrists pull against the metal cuffs as his body doubles over in pain.

“Now Alastair that wasn’t very nice. Maksim will help us to save his boy toy.” Raphael says with confidence.

“My name is Castiel.” He answers but his voice shakes with fear, causing Raphael to grin in triumph.

“Perhaps you’re right you are not Maksim. You’re weak, the Orlov line is stronger then that, your mother didn’t make a peep as we cut into her husband. Yet you fall all over yourself for this man. You lay with a man; you’re a disgrace to the Orlov line you don’t deserve to be called Maksim.” Raphael answers as a paper and pen are dropped in front of him.

Castiel shakes out his hands to rid himself of the tremors then looks into Raphael’s eyes “and yet you cannot move forward without the help of this weak little man. What does that say about you?” Raphael starts to nod his head towards Alastair but is interrupted by Castiel. “Hurt him again and I’ll tear this letter into little pieces. Leave him alone and let me get to work.”

Raphael considers for a moment before he replies, “Work fast.”

07052324130916 2419 1609052218 051616 031925 18090908 2419 15181901 0819 061906’23 0819182524 071205161609181109. 1310 031925 052209 0523 2317052224 0523 13 15181901 031925 052209 24121323 071205161609181109 231219251608 0609 09052303 0523 201309. 14252324 15090920 0518 090309 1918 1703 191608 201907150924 0105240712 051808 031925 011918'24 222518 192524 1910 24131709. 24121323 1323 03192522 1013180516 17092323051109. 1324 010523 06090918 0518 1219181922 2419 0105240712 241209 011918080922102516 170518 031925 12050009 060907191709, 13 16190009 031925.

Castiel is relieved to see 07052324130916, his name, confirming the same encryption as the previous note. He stares at the note quickly working out the words in his head “Castiel to learn all you need to know do Bob’s Donut Challenge.”

There’s more but before he can decode it Raphael slams his fist into the table make Castiel yelp in fear. “What’s taking so long?”

“I’m trying to figure out what cypher he’s using.” Castiel replies “There are different ones he could’ve used.”

“Call in the computer hacker maybe she’ll have better luck.” Raphael said to one of his lackeys. Who nods his head and goes to the cabins below. After about five minutes a head of red hair appears. “Charlie look at this note and tell me what it says.”

The woman is about 5 foot 7 inches with short, curly, red hair and colorful clothes with logos of different video games. She leans into Castiel’s space; the smell of her vanilla perfume hits his nose as she stares at the letter. Then says, “It’s some kind of coded message you need the right cypher to decode it.” She replies.

Raphael slams his hand again, “we know that but what’s the right cypher?”

“Dude I’ve looked at it for less than five minutes how the hell am I supposed to know that.” She replies in irritation.

“If you want her mother to stay alive at that Kansas hospital you’ll decode this message.” Raphael replies.

Charlie’s eyes go wide in alarm. “I just need some time and I can crack it.”

Cas frowns looking over at red haired woman, she looks really freaked out and she’s so young, no more the twenty two. Dean chimes in from his place cuffed against the pole, “Aren’t you a real dick threatening someone’s mother.” Castiel can’t help but admire the man’s bravery, it gives him strength.

Regrettably Raphael doesn’t feel the same. He walks over to bound man with a look of disgust in his eyes. “You are an abomination against God.” Then he backhands Dean whose head snaps back hitting the metal pole with a loud thump. That’s the last straw for Cas who jumps up, his chair hitting the fancy tiled floor echoing loudly in the room. It gets Raphael’s attention, he picks the note off the table and tears it into tiny bits throwing the pieces into the air. Raphael is frozen in shock, “You will not touch him again you sanctimonious prick! He’s worth ten of you, Hooy morzhovy.” Then he spits on the ground in front of his evil uncle. The Russian insult seems to unfreeze the other man who quickly moves across the room grabbing Castiel by his shirt.  
“Nu vse, tebe pizda. That note was the only thing keeping you and your man slut alive. I’m going to enjoying taking you apart just as I did your mother. Bliad” Castiel maintains eye contact, only rage showing in his eyes.

“I memorized the note; it’s gone now so I’m the only one that can translate it. This Bliad is your only option.” Cas said fury overpowering every other emotion. The staring contest continues until Raphael lets go of his shirt.  
  
“Decode it.” Raphael demanded. The room has been silent throughout the exchange. Cas goes back to the table writing out the first three words muttering, “Pidaras”

“Watch him.” Raphael said to a shocked Charlie. He and his body guards leave the room heading towards the helm of the ship. It’s about this time the Castiel realizes the yacht is moving through the ocean.

“Dude that was awesome. You have balls of steel.” Charlie says looking at him in awe.

“I’m sorry about your mom.” Cas replies.

“Yeah well at least I’m not shirtless cuffed to a pole. So it could be worse.” Charlie says with a pained smile.

“Hey it’s actually pretty confortable. The cold is making my nipples look perky.” Dean replies looking down at his own chest. Charlie laughs but Cas doesn’t find anything about this situation funny. Well maybe one thing but he’s keeping that to himself for now.

“Is it the same encoding as the last letter?” Dean asks getting down to business. Cas eyes Charlie before answering.

Charlie winks at Cas and says, “So the last note was double encoded as well. Simple substitution cipher with a standard Caesarian Shift with the letters shifted 5 places?”

“Well fuck there’s two of you now.” Dean says in awe. Castiel is also looking at Charlie in surprise.

“Your name is the key, first word of the message. Sorry about reading it, I know it’s personal. What’s the old watch he’s talking about?” Charlie asks.

Castiel gets a guilty expression on his face. He decides to deflect because this woman is way too smart. “Why didn’t you tell Raphael what was in the letter?”

“Duh, because he would kill both of you. What kind of douche bag do you think I’m?” Charlie asks. “I was stalling but now that you’ve ripped up the note I can pretend I never decoded it at all. Brilliant move by the way.”

Raphael and his goons return ending any farther discussion. “Charlie, you’re no longer needed. Gordon will take you back home.”

“We’re in the middle of the ocean, how I’m getting back?” Charlie asks.

“We’re anchoring here for the night. You’ll take the motorboat to shore. Hope you don’t get sick sea.” Raphael says enjoying her discomfort at taking a small boat on the rough waters of the Pacific Ocean. Another reason to hate his evil uncle; He’s a sadist who takes pleasure in other people’s pain. Charlie leaves with a mean looking man he guessed was Gordon.

Castiel watched as Raphael flips open a control panel in the table, inserts a key then hits a button. The motorized sound of a door opening and a powerful motor boat announces the departure of Gordon and Charlie. Raphael walks over to Castiel who’s sitting in front of a blank sheet of paper. “Castiel you have twenty minutes to translate the note or else your boy toy will suffer.” He said glancing at Alastair who was standing next to Dean with a wicked looking knife.

“I’m working on it.” He replies in defiance and his mind going over the note and what he can and can’t show Raphael. The note was short and easy to remember. The whole message was Castiel to learn all you need to know do Bob’s Donut Challenge. If you are as smart as I know you are this challenge should be easy as pie. Just keep an eye on my old pocket watch and you won't run out of time. This is your final message. It has been an honor to watch the wonderful man you have become, I love you. He had a plan for escape but if he gives Raphael a fake message and they didn’t escape it would end badly for them. But Castiel also didn’t want to give them information about the watch. An evil bastard like Raphael with something that powerful wouldn’t be good. Time was ticking by as he stares at the blank sheet in front of him.

“Tic Tik Castiel you have five minutes before this abomination suffers.” Raphael said tapping his fingers on the table next to the blank page.

“So being gay is against God but murder and torture he’s fine with?” Castiel answered truly not understanding how a man like Raphael can justify murder.

“I do God’s work by smiting the unnatural. You dear nephew are unnatural.” Raphael says with a manic look in his eyes. Castiel’s brain was telling him to stop but his mouth won’t listen.

“When you tortured my mother and father was that the will of God?” Castiel asked.

Raphael didn’t answer just looked at his watch, “You now have four minutes.” Castiel looked at the blank page and started to write.

Castiel to learn all you need to know do Bob’s Donut Challenge. If you are as smart as I know you are this challenge should be easy as pie.

He hands the page to Raphael. “What is Bob’s Donut Challenge?”

“It’s a place in San Francisco called Bob's Donut & Pastry Shop they have a challenge to eat a enormous donut in two minutes or less.”

“Why would Gabe want you to eat a giant donut?”

“I don’t know the last note had me go to a strip club and I got another note. Maybe if I finish the challenge I will get another note. Maybe I will get the prize that the notes have been leading to. I won’t know until I do the challenge.” Castiel replies seeing the disappointed look in Raphael’s eyes. Cas realizes he’s disappointed that he couldn’t kill them; the possibility of a new note is the only thing keeping them alive. His uncle intended to kill them and throw their bodies overboard that’s why the yacht is anchored in the middle of the ocean. That thought chills Castiel to his bones.

Raphael looks over to Alastair and says, “Take them below and put them in the guest room. We’ll be taking them to the donut shop tomorrow.” Alastair’s eyes reflect his disappointment. Dean is untied from the pole he shakes out his arms and winces in pain at the sudden blood rushing back into his numb arms. Alastair pushes him towards the door. He trips but Cas’ there to catch him and help him down the stairs. Castiel cringes at the sensation of Dean’s warm blood on his arm. He hopes they’re locked back up in the same room since it has a bathroom and Cas can clean up Dean’s wounds.

Alastair opens the door when Dean walks by he says, “We didn’t get time to play. After this donut challenge I promise you, we’ll have time to play. You remember how much I enjoy playing with you right Dean.” He runs his finger across Dean’s cheek as the man stays as still as possible. Castiel can see the fear Dean’s trying to hide so he puts his body between the two men ending the confrontation. The door shuts the lock engaging sounds ominous in the tiny cabin.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Russian is from Google translate so hopefully it's correct. 
> 
> Hooy morzhovy =Walrus penis  
> Bliad =Whore  
> Nu vse, tebe pizda =That’s it, you’re fucking dead  
> Pidaras =Asshole


End file.
